Quarterback
by 01shane01
Summary: A/U G!P Rach is Quarterback and she has a G!P. Shes sleeping with Quinn while Quinn's dating Finn. Humiliation of Finn in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:**Rachel has a G!P and is quarterback everybody wants her. Quinn and Finn are dating but Quinn is sleeping with Rachel every chance they get.  
>Bonus- they sneak around in public<br>Bonus- Rachel gets fed up with seeing Finn all over Quinn and finds a way to humiliate Finn

**AN: I'm gonna put this out there right away… I know nothing about American Football so there isn't going to be a GREAT amount of detail on that front. However pretty much anything on football in this fic is credited to my bestie Momo0424 :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is basically just going to establish it all. It is going to probably contain a lot more fluff than smut because I'm in a fluffy mood due to a great week but bear with me… it WILL get a lot less fluffy and more sexy.**

Quinn stirred from her sleep, slightly confused as to where she was. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was in Rachel's bed with the sleeping diva snoring away next to her. She smiled.

She placed a soft kiss on the brunette's bare shoulder before getting up out of bed and walking into Rachel's en suite bathroom to shower.

When she was done, the slumbering girl was only just starting to stir. "You running out on me again Fabray?" she mumbled against the pillow as she led on her stomach. The girl opened one eye so that she could look at Quinn's near naked form.

"I have to Rach. You know that Finn gets home today." The blonde sighed as she finished fastening her bra and pulled on her shirt. "I have to go and see him or he'll think something's up.

"Something is up." Rachel smirked, rolling on to her back to allow her cock to form a tent under the tiny amount of sheet that was covering her.

The cheerleader's eyes went straight to it as she subconsciously licked her lips. "You know what I mean." She breathed, trying with everything she had to not take Rachel's dick in her hand, mouth or her pussy. The girl moved slowly onto the bed, straddling Rachel. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the warm hardness brush against her panty covered pussy. Quinn placed a soft kiss to her friend's lips as her hand reached down to grab the rigid member. "As much as I enjoy your little 'Rae' of sunshine, I have to go."

Rachel's arms went around the blonde's neck, holding her for another kiss, only this time more passionate. "Are we still on for tomorrow after the game?"

"You can bet your sweet ass we are. And you better win that game for me." Quinn breathed, trailing her finger over the brunette's collarbone.

"Oh yeah? And if I do?" the quarterback asked with a playful look in her eye. Rachel had been quarterback since her junior year and was being scouted by a lot of colleges for the new school year.

Quinn placed open mouthed kisses all the way down Rachel's neck, sucking on her pulse point. She moaned when she felt the girls cock twitch even harder. "You win for me baby and I'll do whatever you want. I'll be your slave for the whole night."

"I want you to break up with him Q." the girl sighed, bringing their foreheads together as they shared an intense stare.

"You know I can't do that Rae." She looked at her friend sympathetically. She needed the oaf for her image and to hide her raging lesbianism from her parents.

From the moment Rachel came along, having transferred from another school, Finn was benched as quarterback. The brunette could kick his ass from here to next week but she never did because the girl who held her heart begged her not to. She hated having to watch the brute drape himself all over her girl. Rachel understood why all of this had to happen but she didn't like it. She knew that when she went to college it would all be better though. Quinn could come out to her parents and regardless of their reaction; the blonde could crash in her dorm room.

"I know baby. Don't worry about it." The quarterback placed another kiss to the girl's lips. "Just don't have sex with him. Please. That's all I want from you Q." she looked into the girl's eyes, trying to tell Quinn her deeper feelings. "You better go." Rachel mumbled.

**-o-**

The fifth period bell rang and Rachel sighed as she closed her locker and made her way to class. She hated that she couldn't have Quinn Fabray on her arm like the oaf that was Finn Hudson could. The couple sat in front of her in Spanish. Finns arm was always draped protectively around the blondes shoulder and Quinn would always lean in to him. They would sometimes kiss or he would press his lips into her hair.

Rachel just wanted to kill the guy because in her mind, Quinn Fabray was hers.

It was why the brunette made sure that she was always on top of her game so that she could be ten times better than the oaf when it came to football. She made sure to fine any way that she could to humiliate him and revelled in the feeling. Quinn had asked her to stop being so mean but she couldn't help it. She was jealous but she was too proud to say it.

The girl with the hazel eyes turned her head slightly to give the quarterback a small sultry smile and mischief in her beautiful eyes. Rachel thought back to the first time the two hooked up. She knew then that she wanted to be with the cheerleader.

"_What's up Quinn?" I asked confidently as I leaned against a locker. I looked to the blonde girl in her cheerios outfit who was trying to get something out of her own locker._

"_What do you want Berry? All you ever do is hit on me." Quinn sighed with a small smile on her lips. I knew that she didn't mind my hitting on her otherwise I would have stopped by now._

"_Well when a girl looks as good as you do, they need to be reminded." I smirked as the cheerleader blushed. Sure, she knows she's god damned beautiful but even pretty girls get shy when somebody actually takes the time to tell them. "Anyway, I was talking to Finnocence the other day and he said that he's helped you out a lot with Spanish? And I figure maybe you could help me out as well?" _

_I knew full well that when the blundering oaf was talking about Quinn and her Spanish lessons, he wasn't talking about actual Spanish lessons. I just figured that I would try my luck. That and I really do need help with Spanish and the cheerleader never fails a single test._

"_I don't know Rach, I mean, I am busy trying to tutor Finn and all." Her eyes looked sad as she turned me down. My heart leapt at the possibility of Quinn wanting to spend time with me rather than her boyfriend but I wouldn't let myself think that. _

"_Come on Q, we both know that that boy is hopeless. I bet he always just comes and goes, like he's using you for these lessons you're giving him." I hinted. He had mentioned once in confidence to me that he had a slight arrival problem. This was before I decided I hate him because he's with the girl I want._

"_It is kind of feeling that way lately." She said, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She closed her locker and turned to me._

"_Look, you tutor me and I will cook you dinner as well. How does that sound?" I smiled widely at her._

"_So kind of like a date?" she asked. I nodded, my bottom lip between my teeth. "Okay then. But it will only be a Spanish lesson Rach." She emphasised. She saw through my euphemisms and I wasn't surprised either. They weren't exactly very discreet. I just nodded and smiled. I would take spending any kind of time with that girl._

_Needless to say, it wasn't just dinner and a Spanish lesson. I worked my charm and she was on her knees before an hour had passed. She was surprised at first by the actual size of my cock since she had probably only heard about it in rumours. But damn, she swallowed it like a professional. She told me that it was a one time thing but I knew it wasn't. When she called me that night, claiming she had left her pencil case, I knew. _

_She came over to take a look for herself, I wasn't going to stop her if that's what she wanted to do._

"_We c-can't tell Finn about thisss, ever." She panted, impaling herself over and over on my dick._

_My hands went to her ass, helping her in her movements. She looked so beautiful with messy hair, her lips parted in ecstasy as my dick reached places inside her that her oaf obviously couldn't. soon, her walls were clenching around my meat, her juices flowing out of her as she collapsed on top of me._

_I kissed her head as she tried to regain her breathing. I had come a few moments before her which is what I think forced her to release the pleasure which had been building inside of her. When her breathing had gone almost back to normal, I could feel her smirk against the skin of my chest. She pushed herself up and looked at me, simultaneously squeezing my semi erect dick inside of her until it was at its full erect state again. _

_I smirked back, flipping us over to pound in to her._

Rachel sighed, vibrating in her pocket pulled her out of her thoughts. She was thankful for the invasion however, because she was moments away from having a very uncomfortable hard on.

**You nervous about your game tonight bb? – Q**

**More than you know. Everything rides on this. – R**

There were going to be scouts at the game which obviously meant Rachel's future.

**Mmm… I can think of something that might calm you down ;P – Q**

**Ugh, don't tease. You should have seen where my head went earlier. – R**

**Oh yeah? Whered it go? – Q**

**Our first night together. Remember? You were such a slut for my dick bb. – R**

The quarterback heard a small whimper come from the seat in front of her. Finn was too busy being confused to even notice that Quinn wasn't snuggled into his arms anymore, let alone that she had made a sound.

**You felt so good cumin round my cock as I pounded into your tight pussy. It's a wonder you're still so tight since my big dick has been fucking you so much lately. – R**

Quinn's hand shot up into the air to grab Mr Schue's attention. "May Miss Berry and I be excused? Womenly issues that only another woman can help with." She explained. Mt Schue just nodded with a confused expression. Pretty much everyone knew that Rachel had a penis but he figured the girl had some other problem that Rachel might relate to.

Before Rachel knew what was happening, her hand was grabbed and she was being dragged along the corridor to the bathroom with the cheerleader. She smirked to herself.

"Someone's desperate?" she remarked. This earned her a glare from the blonde as she was shoved backwards into the wall.

"Don't you even fucking dare Berry." Quinn growled, grabbing at the football stars growing bulge. She laughed humourlessly. "Ready already, really Rach?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's just what you do to me baby." The words made Quinn's expression soften slightly.

"Yeah well," she fumbled over her words slightly, "Maybe it's not me who is the slut for your cock; maybe it's you who's the slut for my pussy."

"Quinn," Rachel's hands pulled the cheerleader flush against her, holding her cheeks as she looked into the deep hazel eyes. "We both know how I feel about you and your pussy." She placed a soft kiss onto the girl's lips, "Maybe it's you that needs to be honest about how you feel about me and my cock."

The quarterback took in the flash of vulnerability that stormed across Quinn's features before her eyes screamed her love for Rachel. The look was gone in a moment however and the cheerleader's walls were back up. As soon as Rachel saw the hardening of the blonde's eyes, she connected their lips again only this time the kiss was more desperate and passionate.

Quinn's voice may be able to lie about her emotions but her body definitely couldn't.

She tore Rachel's school letterman jacket off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. Her pants were next to go but they just pooled at her ankles. Quinn didn't have the patience to wait for Rachel to be completely undressed. The blonde tugged on the collars of her quarterback's polo-shirt as she kissed her friend and whimpered in her desperation.

She quickly pulled her panties down, kicking them to the side and prompted for Rachel to lift her.

The brunette obeyed, her hands on Quinn's ass to support her weight as the girl lowered herself onto Rachel's cock. The quarterback couldn't help but moan as she felt the wetness which greeted her penis.

"Fuck Q, you really are so fucking slutty for my dick aren't you." She remarked, holding the blonde slightly off of her cock to tease her.

"Come on Rach! Fuck!" the girl groaned her frustration as she wiggled in Rachel's arms, trying to get herself further down on the meat that was pressing in to her the tiniest bit. She shuddered in anticipation as the brunette finally lowered her inch by agonisingly slow inch.

As soon as the quarterback's entire 9 inch cock was buried inside of her lover, she started pumping away at a furious pace. She grunted and groaned through the exertion that the activities were placing on her body, as well as the pleasure that was building inside of her.

"Quinn. Fuck. You feel so good." She moaned as she placed a hard smack on the blonde's ass.

"Keep going Rach, please. Make me come." The cheerleader cried out. She knew that anyone that walked past the bathroom would have heard them but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

As the sound of sweat skin slapping against sweaty skin resounded off of the walls, the couple were approaching their orgasms. "Baby!" Rachel moaned, trying hard not to blow her load as she waited for Quinn to come.

"Let it go Rae, I'm right there." She moaned before biting down on the star's shoulder to stop herself screaming.

Within seconds, Rachel's shot thick ropes into the head cheerleader and filled her up. The feeling alone sent Quinn flying into white hot pleasure as her orgasm caused her to shake almost violently.

The quarterback slumped against the wall, still holding Quinn in her arms while her cock was buried deep inside of her. She brushed her fingers through the blonde's hair, smiling to herself as the cheerleader moaned contently. Rachel could stay like this forever. Basking in the afterglow with Quinn.

"We better get back to class." The brunette sighed, slowly lifting the tired girl off of her limp penis.

"I guess." Quinn moaned quietly, feeling her lovers come dribble out of her pussy and down her thigh. She cleaned herself off and went for her panties but Rachel beat her to them.

"These are mine." The quarter back redressed herself and pulled the shocked looking blonde into her for a shot but sweet kiss. "I'll see you at the game tonight." Was all she said before she was gone out of the bathroom and made her way back to their classroom.

**AN: Okay, this will only be 1 more part long. Gotta admit, that Ashley bitch ruined my confidence but I'm hoping you'll all leave super reviews and bring it back :) I hope that the itallics dont get fucked when I upload.. :/  
><strong>

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow is really all I can say to the response to this story. Thank you for all the feedback. **

**(also sorry for spelling the title wrong, its sorted now)**

**There have been a lot of people that want this to be more than 2 parts. So here's what's going to happen. I have a problem with keeping inspiration for a story. So I'm going to aim for 5 parts now and hopefully the response to this story will keep me going for a 10 parter? **

**And to Chess who sent me a prompt, I'm certainly going to do it… but there are something like 12 people in front of you. So hopefully look out for it in 2ish weeks :)**

**Review.**

**-o-**

Rachel sighed as she walked off of the football field. She took her helmet off and finally let her hair out of its tie. The quarterback was in a world of her own as she ran her hand through her wet hair, trying to recover from the game she just played. She needed a shower.

After pacing a little, the brunette joined her team who were celebrating their win with the cheerleaders. A Latina bounded up to her, kissing her cheek and saying something to her in Spanish that she didn't understand. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Quinn with her arms around Finn, smiling and listening to every boring word he had to say.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina who was throwing herself at her. "You were amazing out there Berry." Santana gushed. "Amazing players get amazing rewards. Brits and I would be more than happy to reward you." She said in a low tone, her lips moving closer to Rachel's ear. "Hey Brit, come here!"

The bubbly blonde cheerleader left the guy she was fawning over to join Santana on the other side of the star quarterback. The brunette looked away from the two cheerleaders for a moment to Quinn who was shooting daggers at her. She chuckled to herself and turned away from the girl, slowly making her way to the locker room.

Rachel and Quinn weren't official so why shouldn't she have some fun with Santana and Brittany?

The blonde could only see green. She wanted so badly to go after Rachel and stop her but she couldn't without it looking suspicious. Everyone on the team and the cheerio's knew what Santana and Brittany were like and everyone would kill to get some of both of them. Quinn sighed.

"Babe? You listening to me?" Finn said, squeezing the girl tighter in his arms.

"Sorry, I don't feel well." True, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of anyone else with Rachel.

"Oh, well the guys were going to go back to Pucks and celebrate. Do you want to come or do you want me to take you home first?" he asked.

"No, you go. I think I would rather walk home anyway." She sighed, trying her best to smile reassuringly up at the boy. There was a time when she did love him. It was genuine at the beginning but she just couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Quinn wanted Rachel and Rachel only.

The blonde had done as Rachel asked. She hadn't slept with the boy since she had started sleeping with the brunette. This only frustrated Finn and made the couple fight a lot. Quinn didn't like fighting with Finn because he was always right. Their relationship pretty much turned sour overnight but he had no idea why. Neither of them left the relationship however. The couple had an unspoken understanding that they both needed each other for their images.

**-o-**

The Quarterback walked out of the changing room with a smile on her face, laughing with the two cheerleaders as she said goodbye. As soon as they were out of sight she leaned against the wall in the hallway and sighed.

"Congratulations on your win." The soft airy voice of a goddess drifted in to Rachel's ears as she rubbed her face in frustration.

"Thanks." She replied, looking up at the cheerleader.

"Did you have fun?" Quinn asked as she motioned towards the locker room, trying not to sound bitter but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah. Watching them fuck each other and try to hide a raging boner is always fun." The brunette sighed, pulling her jacket on.

"They didn't let you join in?" the cheerleader asked in a hopeful voice.

Rachel smiled, holding her hand out for the blonde to take. Quinn took the hand that was offered, only for Rachel to pull their bodies together. "They were begging me to join in. But I couldn't. I'm yours Q." the quarterback ran her fingers through the girls long blonde hair as her other hand lay on the girls hip.

"Then why did you go with them?" she asked, trying to hide her smile.

"To keep up appearances. I can't be the biggest stud in school and not sleep around. They wont tell anyone that I didn't join in because how would that look for them? That I didn't want to have anything to do with them." The girl shrugged.

"I'm jealous." Quinn admitted quietly, her hands finding their way into the front pockets of Rachel's jeans and refusing to make eye contact.

"Of what?" the football star cooed softly, running her thumb across the girls cheek.

"Its stupid," she started, "I'm jealous because for a few minutes tonight people looked at them and knew you were all together. Even if it was only going to be for an hour or so. They all knew who Santana and Brittany belonged to for that period of time."

"That's not stupid." Rachel reassured her. she placed a kiss to the blondes lips. The school was practically empty now that the game was over.

"You look good." The cheerleader changed the subject.

"I look good every day." She smirked. Rachel knew exactly what Quinn was talking about. The blonde loved when the girl wore tight jeans, a polo and her team jacket.

"You won the game." Quinn mumbled, leaning completely against the brunette who was still leaning against the wall with one foot on it.

"For you." The quarterback breathed.

"Take me home Rae." She pleaded, kissing the girl in front of her. Their lips touched as their tongues danced. It wasn't hurried which made it perfect.

**-o-**

The pair drove home in silence. Their growing feelings for each other were starting to come between them. Rachel was more than happy to open up and tell the blonde how she felt but Quinn couldn't bring herself to tell the quarterback her true feelings. They were each certain that the other knew how they felt but there were gaps in their conversation where things should have been said or compliments should have been given that weren't. This made things awkward and hard. They used to be able to spend time together and then have their physical relationship on the side, but not anymore.

It was getting to Quinn that she was being unfaithful. She wanted more than anything to be open about their relationship, their love. But alas, she knew that her parents wouldn't ever accept it. She knew that her life would change drastically if she were to ever go against what her parents had to say about her way of life.

Rachel pulled in to the driveway of her family home. Her dads were out, as usual, leaving her to have the house to herself. The brunette turned to the girl in the passenger seat, taking her hand.

"Q," she started softly, trying to hold eye contact with a girl that wouldn't allow her to. If she did, she would see Quinn's vulnerability and the blonde just couldn't have that. "You said this morning that if I won the game, you would do anything, that you would be my slave." She stated. "I don't want you to be my slave baby. The only thing I want tonight is that from the moment we walk in to that house, Finn doesn't exist. Nothing exists except us and how we feel about each other. From the moment we walk in the door, you are my girlfriend as I am your girlfriend. I just want a night with you where we can forget the world and spend time together like we used to. If we have sex then that's great. If we don't, that's great as well." The cheerleader listened to the girl talk and took in what she was saying. She bit her lip and nodded, silently agreeing to the proposition. Quinn desperately wanted this night as well.

The girls got out of the car, walking hand in hand to the front door. "Do you want to watch a movie and have dinner?" Quinn asked as Rachel unlocked the door.

"That sounds great." She smiled, pushing the door open and letting the cheerleader in first. "Did you want to go and change in to something more comfortable while I start on dinner?" the brunette offered. Quinn was still wearing her cheerios uniform since no one wanted to go in to the girls change rooms and disturb what Santana, Brittany and Rachel might have been doing an hour before hand. The girl took Rachel's offer and disappeared upstairs.

The quarterback moved into the kitchen, turning the oven on so that it could preheat. She didn't know a lot about cooking but she had managed to teach herself enough to get by. She got a frying pan out of the cupboard and a saucepan. She then put some fries in the oven and some sausages in a pan. The brunette tied her hair back with an elastic band, turning her iPod on before turning her attention to the sausages in the pan.

She stared singing effortlessly along with Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars as she turned the sausages over, letting them cook evenly. When they were pretty much brown all the way around she moved to the fridge, got some cream and the cooking wine out and placed a fair amount of it in to the saucepan. She added some cracked peppercorns to the sauce and _"__Boom!__"_ the girl thought, throwing them in.

Quinn watched from the doorway, completely amused with her _girlfriend__'__s_ behaviour.

The brunette looked up as the sing changed. "Quinn!" she exclaimed happily. "_Girl__ you __got__ me__ tripping__ on__ sunshine,__ god __knows __you __just __made __my __day,_" she started, dancing her way towards the blonde. The couple laughed with each other as they sang random parts of the song. "I like you in my clothes." Rachel admitted, tugging slightly at the strings of the hoodie Quinn had chosen to wear.

"I know you do baby." The cheerleader cooed. "What are we having for dinner?" she kissed the girl quickly before moving out of her arms and over to the stove to see what was happening. She picked up the tongs and turned the sausages again. "These look like they're done." The blonde smiled, taking the pan off of heat.

"That's because they are." Rachel smiled, taking the pan from her girlfriends hands and began dishing it up. "We are having sausage, chips and black peppercorn sauce." The quarterback said proudly.

"Well look at you, a chef in the making." Quinn teased, feeling Rachel press up against her back. The quarterback rested her head on the blondes shoulder and wrapped her arms around the girls stomach. The cheerleader relaxed into the embrace, letting her head lull back against the brunette.

"You smell amazing." The girl breathed, holding her girlfriend tighter in her arms.

"Hmm, I can't see how. I haven't showered since before the game. I feel disgusting." Quinn laughed. She knew that Rachel never cared about whether she was sweaty and dirty or squeaky clean. The quarterback would take Quinn however she chose to be that day. She couldn't help but let her mind drift to a comparison of Rachel and Finn. He wouldn't touch her if she was sweaty. He would cringe at her touch. Rachel would welcome it. She would get Goosebumps just from being close to the blonde.

The couple ate their food in front of the TV. 50 First Dates was the movie they had chosen to watch. When their dinner was finished, they pushed their plated on to the coffee table and led out on the couch. Rachel was on the edge while Quinn was safely between the sports star and the back of the couch. Her arm was draped protectively over Quinn's shoulder while the cheerleader was curled up in to her side.

The blonde moved her hand slowly against the firm abs of the quarterback. Rachel tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She tried to ignore the fact that her friend was twitching in her pants, begging to be brought to life.

"Uhm, Q, you're going to want to stop that if you want to finish watching this movie." She warned, adjusting her cock slightly so that it would be less uncomfortable.

"I'm bored of the movie." Quinn mumbled.

"Then let's move this upstairs. I don't want to take you on the couch tonight." Rachel smiled softly, offing her hand to the blonde.

"Why not?" she questioned but took the hand anyway, letting Rachel pull her up and lead her upstairs.

"I just want this to be more special. The first time we were together was on the couch but that was mostly out of lust. I like to believe that there are more feelings involved after the eight months that this has been going on for. So right now, I want to make love to you in my bed." The girl said with all seriousness, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Make love?" the cheerleader asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rachel took a step closer to the girl, "As in a bit more special than fucking because I have feelings for you Q." she said softly, running her fingers through the blonde hair that fell around Quinn's face.

"You love me?" the quarterback could almost hear Quinn's walls crumbling as the question fell from her lips.

"Yeah I do baby. I love you. I don't expect you to feel the sa-,"

"I love you too Rae." She said with tears welling in her eyes.

The couple just looked at each other silently for a few moments until Rachel reached out and pulled their bodies against each other, kissing the cheerleader with all that she had. She walked them back towards her bed and led Quinn down gently. Her lips worked on the blonde's neck, kissing, nipping and sucking wherever appropriate. She played the cheerleaders body like a fine tuned musical instrument, eliciting the sweetest moans and mewls from the girl.

Rachel pulled the girl up a little so that she could relieve her of the hoodie before connecting her lips and tongue with Quinn's rapidly hardening nubs _"__Rae!__"_ she moaned out as the brunette grazed her nipple with her teeth. She felt Rachel smirk against her breast before kissing a trail down her body to the sweats she had borrowed. The star wasted no time in taking the item off of her girlfriend's body and moving back up the blonde's body so that their lips could be together once more.

The quarterback was already at full attention. Working Quinn's body always had that effect on her and she loved it. She pulled away from her lover for a moment to remove her own clothing. "You're beautiful Q. Like, so, so beautiful." The girl fell over her words. She wanted to be able to tell her girlfriend exactly how beautiful she was but at that moment in time, between the lust and the pure love she was feeling the words just evaded her.

She leaned in to kiss the girl once more before lining herself up with Quinn. "You ready?" Rachel asked, knowing that this was going fast but she could feel the evidence of Quinn's arousal on the head of her cock. It was driving her crazy. The cheerleader bit her lip and nodded.

Rachel pushed in to her, starting her long, languid strokes. She felt like she had all of the time in the world. she wanted to drag out Quinn's pleasure as long as she could. The quarterback looked at her girlfriend. Her hair was splayed out on her pillow, making it look as if there were some kind of aura around her. Rachel smiled. "Baby,"

"Shh," Quinn hushed, "don't you dare tell me that you aren't going to last long." She muttered in a frustrated tone.

"No," she panted, starting to be effected by what they were doing. The blonde moved her hips to meet Rachel's strokes, indicated that she wanted the brunette to move faster. The girl was more than happy to oblige. "I was going to s-say, I love you."

Quinn smiled, her hand on the back of Rachel's neck pulling them together for a heated, passionate kiss. The couple tried and failed to portray everything that they felt in the simple gesture.

On one hand, Quinn could only just be honest with herself, let alone the girl that was pumping away on top of her making her leap towards her orgasm. The blonde had told Rachel how she felt tonight out of a simple slip of the tongue. It was honest, but she had only just come to terms with the feeling herself.

Rachel, however, couldn't wait to be open about how she felt about Quinn. If she was happy that the cheerleader knew at least a small part of how she felt.

"Oh my gosh Rachel!" the girl cried out as her body flew into her orgasm. Her nails dug in to Rachel's back, the quarterback was certain that there were going to be marks.

Without allowing Quinn any time to recover, she started pounding hard and fast into the girl's pussy. At a jack hammer speed, she was soon at her edge, holding on desperately until the cheerleader was with her again.

"Fuck! Baby you feel so good!" her beautiful body arched off of the bed and further in to Rachel as Quinn came a second time. The brunette finally let go, shooting her seed deep into the girl.

Rachel fell next to Quinn, smiling as she led there. Her limbs were like jelly. She couldn't even move to hold her girlfriend.

"I'm going to talk to Finn tomorrow and break up with him." Quinn panted, her head falling to the side so that she could look at the quarterback.

The girl forced herself to move, pulling the vulnerable girl into a tight embrace and kissing her damp hair. "Thank you." She whispered.

**AN: Okay, so there isn't as much smut in this one this time. Next chapter I promise. They will be going at it like rabbits.**

**Anyway.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the feedback, keep it up guys :D**

**Review.**

The couple spent their weekend together, their phones turned off. Quinn was more than happy to get lost in the bubble that they had created. They shared meaningful looks and seductive glances. They shared long, hot sex as well as sweet, tender cuddles.

The Berry men returned home late on Sunday night, walking in to two girls cuddled closely on the couch as they slept soundly. The movie they had put on had long been forgotten. The taller of the men, Rick, pulled a blanket over them and took his partners hand and went upstairs.

Rachel woke up with the blonde led basically on top of her as Quinn snored softly. Her hair was all over the place but the quarterback didn't mind. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around the girl. She thought over the weekend and how the HBIC had let her walls down. She had let Rachel see into her soul and even though it was only a small glimpse, the brunette was still over the moon. She could say with confidence that she was the only person that had ever seen Quinn the way that she had that weekend.

"Mmm." The girl mumbled as she started to wake up. "Is it morning?" she asked against the star's chest, not bothering to lift her head up.

"Unfortunately." Rachel sighed, placing her lips on the cheerleaders head for a lingering kiss.

"I wish this weekend never had to end." Quinn said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at the quarterback.

She brushed some hair behind the cheerleader's ear, kissing her as she did. "We can do this every weekend if you want babe."

"I would like that. Why are we on the couch?" the blonde asked.

"I guess we just fell asleep here last night." Rachel laughed at the adorableness that was Quinn in the morning while she was sleepy.

"Want a quickie before school?" the cheerleader asked, her finger trailing over the brunettes collarbone.

"You're a little bit of a nympho aren't you babe?"

"I'm your nympho. Shit." She mumbled, getting up and throwing running upstairs to get some of Rachel's clothes.

"What's up baby?" the quarterback asked. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"I texted Finn on Friday before dinner and told him that I would meet him and talk to him on Saturday. It's Monday morning Rachel. I didn't go and see him!" she panicked. "He's going to know."

"Quinn stop." Rachel physically put herself between the now half naked blonde and her bathroom. She had grabbed some clothes and was now on her way to shower. "The first thing he thinks probably won't be that you were with me. I thought you were breaking up with him anyway?"

"He always used to accuse me of being too friendly towards you and mean to everyone else. He did tell me once that I was cheating on him with you. So yes Rachel, he will think that I am with you." The blonde spat but quickly regretted the attitude that she had given her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. Let's just shower and try and think of a reason why I will be turning up to school with you."

The quarterback took her girlfriends face in her hands. "Look, I know you have a lot to lose if we become a public thing but I swear that I will do everything that I can to protect you, even protect you against Finn. You mean so much to me Q, you know that so just please don't feel like you are in this alone." She connected their lips, showing the passion she was feeling in that moment. She sucked the cheerleaders tongue into her mouth, earning herself a moan.

"I know Rae, I love you." The girl admitted before kissing Rachel once more and leading her to the shower. "We don't even have time for a quickie now." The blonde pouted, making the quarterback laugh at her again.

**-o-**

The girls walked into the school to be met by a huge crowd of people wanting to congratulate Rachel on her amazing win on Friday. The quarterback got lost in the crowd of people and Quinn was just stood to the side of the corridor, trying not to get trampled.

"Speech!" the crowd chanted.

"I owe everything to the amazing cheerleaders of the school. They give the team such a buzz. I don't think they would be half as great if it wasn't for their amazing head cheerio, Quinn Fabray." The brunette's eyes found Quinn's through the crowd, connecting. "She's the one you should be cheering for. She's the one who won us that game."

The students turned to look at the cheerleader as if they were a group of crazed fans. The brunette chuckled to herself and walked away from the madness whose attention had finally left her. She moved to her locker and started her day.

Quinn on the other hand, felt herself be dragged out of the group of people by a strong hand in hers. "You stood me up Quinn!" the boy complained, slamming the door to a seemingly empty classroom shut. "I waited at Breadstix for you for an hour!"

"I forgot, I'm sorry. I was busy." She said calmly which was clearly unnerving for the boy.

Finn huffed and looked at his girlfriend. "Why won't you even look at me? You spent the weekend with Berry didn't you? I couldn't even call you, your phone was off. You were fucking her weren't you? You're such a slut Quinn. You act like you aren't but really you are just a whore. Your parents would be so ashamed of you if they knew who you really are." The tall boy shouted across the classroom. Neither of them noticed the body that was sat at a desk in the shadowed corner of the room since the lights hadn't yet been turned on.

"Are you quite finished Finn?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to break down in tears. The boy was picking on her insecurities and she didn't like it one bit. The boy nodded. He knew the moment that he stopped talking that he was in the wrong. Quinn took a breath, composing herself before she looked up to the oaf. If looks could kill, Quinn would be going to prison for murder.

"I did spend the weekend with Rachel because after you practically ditched me at the game on Friday, she found me and offered me a ride. We hung out and it was nice. She was a great friend to me this weekend and don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you Finn when you have been less than faithful to me." The blonde challenged, knowing full well that Finn had been with Santana during their relationship.

"I-,"

"Stop. Just," she sighed. "I'm done with this Finn. I don't want to be with you anymore. We both know that it hasn't been working for a long time now,"

"Yeah ever since Berry fucking came in to the picture! Did you know she's not even a girl! Did _it_ tell you that? Just stop being friends and we can go back to how we were Quinn." The boy pleaded and for a moment Quinn felt bad for him. For a moment she thought back to how they were and how easy her life was. However, riddled with those memories were memories of unhappiness and pain. She cheated on him for a reason and to begin with it wasn't because she had feelings for Rachel. It was because she wanted and output for her stress and tension and she found it in the Quarterback. But now, she couldn't deny the feelings. She couldn't deny that she loved Rachel Berry and the _girl_ made her happy.

"She's my best friend Finn. I'm not going to ditch her to try and work on a relationship that I don't even want anymore. I haven't for a long time." The cheerleader stayed calm.

"You aren't wearing your own clothes." He observed. She was wearing a pair of Rachel's McKinley seat pants, a tight shirt and Rachel's team jacket.

"I didn't get a chance to wash my Cheerios uniform." It was the truth. It had slipped her mind completely over the weekend. She didn't like that she had to wear sweats to college but all of Rachel's jeans were either too big, to accommodate for her package, or they just didn't suit her.

Finn nodded, defeated, and left the room. Quinn let out the breath that she hadn't realised she was holding in before falling back against the desk. She felt the presence of a body in front of her but didn't open her eyes to see who it was. She wouldn't have been able to see anyway through the tears which were flowing freely out of her eyes.

The cheerleader felt two strong arms pull her into a body as her body wracked with sobs. "Its okay Q." the soft voice of the Latina cheerleader entered her ears. Santana continued rubbing the HBIC's back until she had stopped crying. "So you and Berry huh?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. The lesson bell rang but the two ignored them. The classroom stayed disused through the period so they didn't have to move.

"I couldn't help myself." The blonde sniffled.

"That would be why she didn't want to join in with B and I. I swear Q, if I'd known she was yours then," the Latina started to ramble.

"Its fine San, no one knew." Quinn sighed, sitting on top of one of the desks and resting her foot against another. "I want to tell everyone, you know? But I can't. I can't risk everything."

"Does Rachel understand that?" she asked.

"She does," a fresh round of tears started, "and she's being so great about everything I just wish that I could start making some steps to letting everyone know, you know?" the girl sniffled and wiped her eyes with a tissue her friend handed to her. "I told her that I love her at the weekend. I meant it San. I swear to god it's probably the most honest thing that I have ever said in my life."

"You know, I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes Q, when she thinks that no one is looking." Santana said, "I see the hurt in her eyes girl. You need to do something soon to let her know that you are going to try and make some kind of progress."

"I can't at the moment S. Maybe closer to the end of the school year, but right now its just not going to happen. I can't."

"You keep saying you can't Q but what's actually stopping you? So your parents kick you out? I'm pretty sure that Berry would be more than happy to take you in. Failing that, you know my parents love you. There will always be a space for you in my house." The Latina was making a very good point and with her words, she was slowly starting to wonder what the hell she was so worried about. "If it's your reputation then you obviously haven't been paying very close attention to what's been going on at this school. I don't know if you noticed but Britt and I have been pretty much exclusive for the last few months and no one cares. I'm not going to out you Q. I will help you with your secret but I just want you to know that you aren't as closed in as you think you are." Santana took her friends hand, making sure that the blonde knew that she was there for her.

Quinn smiled. "You're actually pretty sweet aren't you?" this made the Latina blush.

"Tell anyone and I will ends you." The friends laughed before a comfortable silence settled around them. "So does Berry stand up to her reputation?" she winked.

"So much more." The cheerleader gushed, happy that she could finally talk to someone about this. "She can go all freaking night long San. I don't know if that's because of the whole inter-sex thing or not but its amazing. And the way she makes me feel, even just by looking at me. Its like electricity is sparking off around me."

Santana sat and listened to the girl talk about her girlfriend. She smiled, knowing that the way Quinn was talking about the quarterback was exactly how she felt about Brittany. If her relationship was anything to go on, what the blonde had with Rachel was special.

**AN: sorry that there isn't more of this this time. I know that I also promised fucking like rabbits… wasn't feeling it in the storyline atm. **

**Let me know where you guys want me to take this. I have a few ideas but I know I could probably use a few more. **

**Next update… probably looking more towards a week away. I have to get some work finished up for this school year. **

**Not too sure I like this chapter.  
><strong>

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks for the response to this story. Sorry it's taken me a while to get you guys another chapter of this. **

**Go check out 'Not the Girl I Loved' by Rebeliz777. It's a bit of a heavy storyline but it's a brilliant story.**

**Review and keep me inspired.**

**-o-**

"What the fuck is your problem with me Hudson?" The tiny quarterback shouted at the blundering oaf after he nudged in to her in the changing room. Rachel got into her football gear in the girls change room but joined the rest of the team in the guys change room for their pre game or practice talk from their Coach.

"Why would I have a problem with you Berry?" He shrugged, helmet in one hand and his jersey in the other.

"I don't know. You've been pushing me about and being a complete ass to me all week." Rachel tried to defend herself. She knew why Finn was being such a dick.

"How about you stop worrying about the way I treat you and try and focus on keeping it in your pants?" he spat. The girl's fists clenched at her side. She felt Pucks hand on her arm.

"You'll be benched Berry, leave it. He's not worth it." With the words from her friend, Rachel sighed and turned away from Finn. Rachel and Puck had become instant friends. They would talk endlessly to each other about their respective sexcapades and when the brunette stopped sleeping around, the guy started asking questions. Puck was the only person that Rachel had told about her relationship with Quinn and she was always glad that there was someone there for her to talk to.

The next thing Rachel knew, she was face planting a locker, the wind knocked out of her chest. "What the actual fuck?" she shouted at the top of her voice. She looked at Finn who was just smirking. Puck had to physically restrain the tiny quarterback to stop her launching herself at the jolly giant. "You know what Finn, just because I'm clearly a better man than you are, doesn't mean that you have to be such a dick about it. If Quinn wants me then that's her business, not yours." The girl jibed, knowing that the boy would hate the words. He went red and was visibly trying to restrain himself. "What's wrong Finnocence? She leave you because you couldn't do it right? Does she actually want me instead of you? I bet she wants me doesn't she? If I had her I would treat her right you know. If I had her I would fuck her good. Make her take my cock all the way down her throat and in her pussy. Maybe I'd even stick it in her-,"

A fist connected with Rachel's jaw, stopping her tormenting. She knew that she went way too far but her patience with the guy had some to the end of its straw. "Mother fucker!" the brunette screamed in pain. She was pretty sure Finn had just done some serious damage.

The rest of the guys from the team were all stood watching, waiting to see if the quarterback would react but before she got a chance, Finn launched at her again making them both fall to the floor. He pinned her down and started beating the shit out of her face.

The team struggled to get the oaf off of the bleeding girl as the Coach came storming into the change room. She dragged the giant out of the room and towards the principal's office, instructing the rest of the team to get Rachel to the nurse.

There had been a kind of unspoken rule between the guys of the team. They knew that Rachel had guy parts and that she could hold her own on the football field but she was still very much a girl. She worked out but she didn't have the strength that half of the guys on the team did so they made sure to look out for her a little more on the field. Everyone who watched the games knew that this team spirit is what helped them win the games.

The guys would talk to Rachel like they would any other guy and the brunette had no problem in holding up a conversation about the girls they have been with or the recent video games they got but when it came to the more guy like behaviour, they were more gentle. They wouldn't punch her quite as hard on her shoulder or they would take care when they shoved her or whatever else.

Except Finn. The closed minded football player saw Rachel as a guy.

She always took it in kind spirit because Quinn had asked her to but in the three weeks since the blonde broke up with Finn, he had been pushing all the right buttons to get a rise out of the brunette and he finally got it.

Puck texted Quinn and when she came rushing into the nurses office he explained what had happened and that the nurse was just cleaning them up. The cheerleader knew that Puck knew about him. She confronted him about why he had stopped hitting on her, taking it personally that he didn't find her attractive anymore. He explained that he was being a good friend to Rachel, knowing that the girl was definitely off limits.

"You can see her now." The nurse announced. The two students looked up to her with worry in their eyes. "She needs to go to hospital to get the cuts stitched up and her nose set back in to place. I am going to call an ambulance now."

"I'll wait here. You go talk to your woman." The man offered sincerely.

"Thank you Puck." She said, kissing his cheek before rushing into the room where Rachel.

The football star was led with ice packs over her face and her eyes closed. Quinn could already see a black eye forming and her bottom lip was already so swollen that Rachel would find it difficult to speak. Her eyebrow, cheek and nose had open cuts and bruises on them.

"Q?" the girl smiled slightly, opening the less swollen of her eyes.

"Baby," the blonde started crying, taking a step towards the girl. She joined their hands and ran her other hand through the messy brown hair. "Why did you have to go and get into a fight with him? No, don't talk. I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're okay." Quinn rushed out in a single breath.

"I want to kiss you." Rachel smiled but winced at the pain of her split lip. The blonde bushed bright pink. Her hand went to the injured girl's cheek, careful to avoid any cuts. She leaned down to place a long, lingering, sweet kiss on to Rachel's lips. She pulled back and their eyes connected. They just stood looking at each other, being content with being in each others company. "Quinn, I love you."

"I know." She smiled, "I love you too. I heard that you pretty much told Finn that we are together." The smile was still gracing her features which confused the brunette. She thought that Quinn would be mad about that small detail.

"I didn't say we were but then I didn't say that we weren't." Rachel admitted quietly.

Silence surrounded the couple for a few minutes before the blonde let out a slow breath. "I think," she started, "I think I am ready to start telling people, or at least hold hands in public and maybe the occasional hug in public."

"Are you being serious?" the quarterback beamed from ear to ear, all thought of the pain from the cuts was at the back of her mind.

"I hate hiding us and I am so proud to be yours Rae. I can't do it all at once. I can't do the big grand gesture of kissing in the cafeteria at lunch time but I am trying here. You have been so understanding and brilliant. Tiny little steps are the least that I can do." Quinn smiled back, a single tear leaving her eye.

"Thank you." The brunette said, trying not to smile so widely but she couldn't help it. She tugged on the cheerleaders hand sharply, making the girl fall on to her. they laughed for a moment before their lips connected in a light but passionate kiss. Rachel sucked Quinn's bottom lip in to her mouth, nipping it gently before letting it go and allowing the blondes tongue to explore her mouth.

"That would be hot if I didn't know you had a cock dude." Pucks voice came from the doorway and the two pried themselves apart.

"Knock much?" Quinn wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb as she got off of Rachel, glaring at the guy with a mohawk.

"Rather me walk in on you guys than the nurse." He shot back.

"What do you want Puck?" the quarterback asked, annoyed that they were interrupted from their make out session.

"Ambulance is on its way. Nurse said that they would be about ten minutes, want me to stop anyone coming in?" he winked and Quinn blushed, turning away from him to look at Rachel.

"Just get out you ass." Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "You're so adorable baby, why are you blushing?"

"I'm just not used to people knowing about us, let alone catching us making out and knowing that we have sex." The girl rambled. "I mean don't get me wrong, with Finn it was all very public but we both know that I never really cared about him. Its different with you because not only are you a girl, a really hot girl at that, but I care about you so much that sometimes it keeps me awake at night. I lay awake and think about how I miss you or how I can make you happy or little things that I can do to show you how much you mean to me because I'm not good with feelings and talking about them and the only way that I can sleep at night now is if your arms are around me Rae. I'm just not used to people knowing that I really am in love with you." Quinn blushed harder as she realised what she said, looking completely devastated as Rachel smirked back at her. "Shit." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to say all of that Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"Shh." The quarterback said nothing else as she stood, pulling her lover into her body. One hand went to grip the girl's hip and the other went to her soft cheek as she held the girl for a kiss. It was sweet but it has a bite of passion to it which made Quinn's knees go weak. She moaned quietly in to the kiss as the brunette deepened it slightly. "You never need to be sorry for anything like that you say." Rachel breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"I'm scared that you're going to leave me Rachel, just like everyone else has in my life. My mum and dad are always drunk and my sister left home years ago. I don't want you to know how I feel because then it will hurt more when you leave me." She started to cry uncontrollably. The brunette watched as Quinn let all the walls that she had been holding up for so long, crash around her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to baby. I'm here with you through all the good and bad. I need you just as much as you need me because I love you so much. I love you more than words could ever do justice Quinn." The cheerleaders head fell in to her neck and Rachel held her tightly, kissing her hair.

"Puck text me and I was so worried." Quinn sobbed. "Please never fight again." She pulled back a little so she could look in to the quarterback's eyes.

"I promise I'll never fight again." She kissed her girlfriend briefly, "Unless it's to protect you or defend your honour." She added, making the blonde laugh. "Okay?" the girl nodded, drying her eyes on Rachel's jersey.

"I want to wear this to school one day when football season is over," The cheerleader said with a smile, "just so that people know I'm yours."

**-o-**

Santana and Brittany marched down the corridor, led by Quinn. All three girls had one mission and they weren't going to stop until they had done what they needed to do. The trinity had already stuck posters over the school revealing secrets about the jolly green giant, such as his inability to last longer than two second or the embarrassingly tiny size of his cock. Now all that the girls had to do was to find the boy and humiliate him further. The boy was going to pay for what he did.

The girls passed Puck's locker and he ended up following them, knowing that whatever they were up to, it couldn't be good.

The found him sat in an unused classroom in a neglected part of the school. He was sat at one of the desks, trying desperately to figure out his Spanish homework. The three girls moved in to the room and stood in front of him, Santana taking the lead.

"I heard you beat up my girl Rachel." The Latina pushed the boy's books off of his desk. He sighed and went to pick them up but Brittany kicked them away.

"Rachel isn't a girl." He deadpanned.

"Just because she has a penis, doesn't mean that she isn't a girl" Brittany informed him. "I actually really like her penis. I wish I cou-,"

"You don't get to beat her around because you don't like what she was saying. She's smaller than you are Finnocence. Were you not thinking about the damage you could have actually have done to her?" Santana spat, interrupting what her girlfriend was about to say.

"She was talking about you inappropriately." He muttered, looking to Quinn.

"Don't even try and make out that what you did what honourable Finn, and don't think for one second that I will want to get back with you because of it." Quinn said firmly as she glared at him.

"She was talking about putting her dick in you Quinn!" the boy stood. At that point Puck made his presence known, letting the guy know that he needed to sit the fuck down. And that's what he did.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Finn, you have no right to get upset. I have had people tell me to my face exactly what they want me to do with their dick before and it didn't bother you when we were dating so really, don't twist this situation."

"She was saying that she deserves you more than I do." He wined with a pout. The three girls laughed at him.

"Oh poor little Finnie." The Latina laughed, leaning over the desk and getting in the boys face. "Rachel _does_ deserve Quinn more than you do. She knows how to treat a lady and make them feel special. That and she can last long enough to get her woman off." Finn looked at Santana with fire in his eyes. His hands were clenched so hard that he was digging in to his palms, drawing blood. "Truth is Finnocence, Quinn is way out of your league. She is in Rachel's league. Why don't you just stop fighting it and let the woman you are supposed to be in love with, be happy? If Rachel is who she wants then that isn't any of your business. If Puck is who she wants, then that isn't any of your business either. If I am what Quinn wants, then would you look at that, still none of your business." Brittany got out her phone and took a picture of the crying boy before they all left the room.

Puck stayed behind because he wanted to talk to his team mate.

Finn came to school the next day with a broken nose and a broken arm.

**-o-**

Rachel held the girl closer to her body, inhaling the sweet scent of Quinn Fabray, post sex. Her hair smelt like oranges and her skin tasted salty form their earlier activities. Quinn had felt bad for the quarterback because of her injuries so decided to let the girl lie back and not do a thing as the cheerlead got both Rachel and herself off.

The brunette joined their hands, her lips pressing onto the base of Quinn's neck. "Mmm." The blonde sighed as the kisses moved slowly up her neck and to her shoulder.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel whispered into the cheerleader's ear, feeling goosebumps break out all over the girl's body and a shiver run through her body.

"I love you too Rae." She turned over so that she could rest her head in Rachel's neck.

"I hope you're not thinking about ways to make me happy because you already make me happier then anyone else in the world. There's only so much happy a girl can take." The quarterback joked, making a light reference to their heavy conversation earlier that day before Rachel went to the hospital.

She felt the cheerleader laugh against her. "Do you want to know what I am thinking right now?" silence greeted her as Rachel waited for her to continue, playing with her girlfriend's hair as she waited. "I'm thinking about everyone's reaction when I walk in to school with you tomorrow, holding your hand and wearing your football jacket. Then maybe, if you're lucky, by lunch time I will have gotten the courage to kiss you by your locker where everyone can see."

"I didn't think you could do the big grand gesture of kissing with everyone around?" Rachel asked, a smile appearing for the thousandth time that day. She briefly wondered if she should just give up on all other facial expressions.

"I said maybe." Quinn smirked, snuggling closer to her quarterback.

**-o-**

**AN: I wanted to do a super long update but that isn't going to happen. So I will try and fit in another update before Christmas… maybe even tomorrow if you guys are awesome enough with your reviews :)**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to get this done on Monday but I had family issues and then last night I had a party so that is why you're getting this today. Loved all of the reviews, keep them coming and we will get to 10 chapters.**

**Review**

Quinn was first to wake up the next morning. She figured she would have some fun before school since she was awake a few hours before their alarm. She took the covers off of Rachel's naked form, seeing the girl with her morning wood standing proudly. The cheerleader groaned inwardly at the sight. She moved so that she was in between Rachel's legs, grabbing the girl's shaft firmly. She lowered her head to lick the tiny dribble of pre come from the tip before taking the head in her mouth.

Her tongue flicked over the end a few times before the blonde started lowering her head, inch by inch to take the 9 and a half inch dick in her mouth. Her hand worked to meet her mouth in every stroke.

Quinn wasn't very surprised when she felt fingers run through her hair and help her in her motions. She looked up as she was sucking on her girlfriends cock to be met with deep brown eyes staring down at her as Rachel bit her lip.

"Fuck Q." the quarterback moaned, her hips jerking upwards. The brunette held her girlfriends head down, making her choke on her dick for a few seconds before she shot her come in to the back of her throat.

The cheerleader swallowed her lovers load with a smile, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes from choking. Quinn moved up Rachel's body, lying on top of her. She connected their lips, moaning softly when the brunette sucked on her tongue.

"What an amazing way to wake up." Rachel chuckled. "Good morning baby." She brushed the hair out of the blondes face before kissing her again.

"Morning." Her fingers lightly traced the bruises which had formed completely on her quarterbacks face. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, no. But I will need to take some pain meds soon." She said with a smile. They shared a moment, simply looking in to each others eyes and smiling. Rachel didn't think that anything could be better than waking up to Quinn every morning. The cheerleader sat up, straddling her girlfriend. She rubbed her wet pussy against the brunette's semi erect dick. "Quinn, shit. I never knew you got so wet just from sucking my dick." She moved her hips to meet Quinn, her penis springing back to life.

The blonde just smirked, reaching between them to position the dick at her entrance. A loud groan left her lips as she lowered herself onto Rachel. "Fuck," she moaned, starting a relentless pace. Her only goal was to get off and to get off quickly.

"How does it feel babe?" The quarterback moaned, moving her hips to meet Quinn, pushing herself even deeper into the tiny girl.

"Oh god Rachel!" she cried out, her hands on Rachel's thighs behind her so she could keep up a faster pace. "You feel fucking amazing inside me baby."

"Tell me what you want." The brunettes hands went to the cheerleaders paled thighs.

"Make me cum Rach, oh fuck I'm so close." Quinn felt her walls clench around the member that was pulsing inside of her.

Moments later, the couple came undone with cries of each others names. Their moans filled the air as they came down from their highs.

**-o-**

"You ready for this?" Rachel asked Quinn as they stood in front of the school.

"I'm positive. I want to do this." The cheerleader reassured with a blinding smile.

"And that kiss you were talking about at lunch time?" the brunette asked, smirking and stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Maybe." She answered, holding her hand out for the quarterback to take. Rachel smiled, taking the hand which was being offered and lacing her fingers with the blondes. "Can I wear your jacket today?" Quinn asked. It was a warm day and she didn't need a jacket, but she wanted to make things clear to anybody who was going to suspect anything.

"You don't have to ask." Rachel took off her jacket and held it up for Quinn to put on. "You look great in it." The quarterback smiled proudly, taking the girls hand again.

"Let's do this."

The couple moved in to the school. A few people looked at the girls and smirked. Others looked shocked, disgusted. Others looked and just saw two friends while others looked and knew that there was more to what they were seeing.

"Hey ladies." Puck greeted, falling in to step beside the couple. "Have you seen Finn today? I don't think he will be giving you any trouble anymore." The short brunette looked to her side as she walked, looking at Puck.

"Thank you." At that moment, they saw the oaf skulking down the hallway with his arm in a sling and a bandage across his nose. "He tripped I take it?"

"He has always been very clumsy." The blonde remarked with a chuckle, squeezing Rachel's hand in her own. The shared a quick look and a smile.

The oaf saw the three students walking, his eyes immediately going to Quinn and Rachel's joined hands. His eyes then flicked to Puck as hurt flooded his features before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"I feel kind of bad." Quinn mumbled.

"You shouldn't Q, he doesn't deserve you." The brunette turned to her girlfriend, placing her hand on the girl's cheek.

"I said kind of. After what he did to you baby, he deserved what he got." The conviction in the girl's voice made Rachel smile.

"You just called me baby in public." She observed, a grin spreading across her face.

"I did." Quinn smiled back, getting lost in the deep brown eyes that were staring at her.

"I liked it." The quarterback said quietly, taking a step closer to her cheerleader. The lesson bell rang and the hallway began to clear apart from the students who had first period free. The couple vaguely heard Puck telling them that he would see them around but they were too lost in each other to acknowledge it.

"You know what I really like about you _baby_?" she emphasised the world. Rachel waited for the girl to continue, moving closer again. "I love that you act like a badass guy around everyone and that you protect me the way a boyfriend would, but at the same time," the cheerleader pressed her body into her girlfriends. She ran her fingers over the brunette's collarbone which was slightly exposed underneath her shirt. "I love that you are cute and soft when it comes to me and you are as emotional as a girl. Your body as well. I really like your body as well." The two laughed.

"Would you still want me if I didn't have a penis?" Rachel asked. This was a first for the cheerleader. The girl hadn't ever seemed to worry about something like that. As the blonde looked into her girlfriends eyes, she could see that it was truly troubling her.

"Why wouldn't I want you if you didn't have a penis?" the quarterback shrugged shyly. "Rae, I love you no matter what. If one day you tell me that you don't want your penis anymore then I will do my best to support you but Ill never leave you. If you tell me one day that you want front surgery then I will hold a funeral for your awesome tits and hold your hand when you wake up without them after the surgery. Baby, I love you for you. Not your genitals."

"Thank you." The quarterback said, a single tear falling from her eye but Quinn was quick to wipe it away.

"Where did that come from? Do you want to get rid of it?" she asked, turning to walk to her locker with the girl.

"I toyed with the idea a long time ago. At the moment I am happy with it but sometimes I wonder if the girls I'm with are with me just because I'm a freak of nature. I'm practically a guy but with girl emotions like you just said. I'm the perfect guy." Rachel admitted, leading the girl into the bathroom so that their conversation could be more private. It wasn't really an appropriate place to be having a conversation like this but the brunette had the courage to talk about it at that moment and she knew she wouldn't later.

Quinn realised that it was her words that had brought these insecurities to the surface and she died a little inside. "Rae, I wouldn't be holding you hand with you in the corridor if I wasn't serious about us and our relationship. The only reason that I'm not wearing a shirt right now saying 'Property of Rachel Berry' is because I'm scared of my parents and what they would do if they ever found out. You aren't a freak of nature. And even if you were, you're my freak and you told me once that all you cared about was what I thought. So man up and don't think that because I certainly don't." she pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

"I need to get you one of those t-shirts for when the day comes that you do come out." The couple laughed. "I love you Quinn Fabray." Rachel pulled back enough to look at the blondes face, into her eyes and into her soul.

"I love you too, my Rachel Berry." She smiled before connecting their lips in a slow, languid kiss. The quarterback smiled in to the kiss as she battled Quinn's tongue for dominance. "I think most of the school knows now anyway. We did get a little lost in each other out there." She threaded her tiny fingers through her girlfriend's long, silky hair.

"Do you care?" the brunette asked softly.

"I don't. I'm ready for the school to know Rae, but then my parents will find out." Quinn said sadly. The blonde knew that her girlfriend understood and that she would wait.

**-o-**

a few weeks passed and it was fast approaching Christmas. Quinn was excited for once, although Rachel was a Jew and had already celebrated Hanukkah with her family. That was an experience in itself that Quinn wouldn't replace with anything else.

"Mommy, Daddy, good morning." The cheerleader greeted cheerily, bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of warm toast that her mother had prepared and started to spread butter on it.

"Good morning baby girl." Russell greeted, putting his paper down momentarily. "You mother and I need to talk to you about Christmas. Did you have anything planned?" the man asked.

"Nope. I thought we were going to do what we usually do?" it was a tradition that the Fabray family gathered in her childhood home on Christmas day and they would spend the day eating a ridiculous amount of food, opening presents and playing music. It was like something that you would see in a black and white Christmas time movie but the blonde wouldn't change it for anything. It was nice.

Granted, her parents did get drunk and not fun to be around by the end of the day but until that time, it was nice.

"Yes, your sister and her husband will come for the weekend, all of that is already sorted. Your mother and I were just wondering about whether or not you would be joining us for Christmas or whether you would be at Rachel's house." The man asked, looking at her. His voice as calm and it unnerved the girl.

"Why would I spend Christmas at Rachel's house?" Quinn had to force herself to swallow the food that was in her mouth.

"I thought you two were romantically involved?" Judy asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Lauren told me that her son said you were dating?"

"Would you guys mind if we were?" the cheerleader asked, refusing to look at either of her parents as her heart pounded in her throat. She felt like she was going to be sick. Quinn wanted to tell them on her own terms and although she was building up to it, she still wasn't quite ready.

"The way I see it Quinn," her father got up and moved closer to his daughter, resting his hand on her shoulder. "As long as you are happy and give me at least one grandchild, I don't care who you are with." With her fathers blessing, the girl let out a sob. Her tears fell and nothing was stopping them. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and it was a relief. "Why are you crying baby girl?" Russell pulled the weeping girl up into his arms.

"I h-have been s-s-so s-scared to tell y-ou and mom f-for such a long t-t-time! I even s-s-stayed with F-F-inn for months." She coughed and spluttered.

The blonde man felt guilty. He knew why his daughter had been so scared. He hadn't been one to hide his opinions and Russell Fabray was not afraid to admit that he hadn't been the most homosexual friendly citizen. His religion is what fuelled his life but at the same time he was willing to be slightly flexible when it came to his family. When the man learned of his daughter's relationship, he did turn to his bible. He tried to find verses telling him that homosexuality is okay and not as terrible as he had made it out to be.

What he found had surprised him. He realised that if he had just interpreted it different, it would have been a completely different story. Sure, he still didn't understand homosexuality but his religion, or the bible at least, didn't forbid it.

After all, if you are supposed to love your neighbour and do to others as you would have done to yourself, surely interpretations would lead us to believe that there ate at least some loopholes.

Russell Fabray found loopholes in his religion, for his daughter.

Eventually the cheerleader calmed down and Russell asked again, "So what are you doing on Christmas day? Do you want to invite Rachel over?"

"Rach is Jewish daddy, she doesn't celebrate Christmas." Quinn laughed, wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue her mother had given her.

"She can still come and eat. She does eat right?" Judy asked, handing the blonde a fresh slice of toast.

"Yeah she eats mommy. I'll ask her if she wants to come." A car beeped outside and Quinn knew it would be Rachel. "That's her. I have to go." She smiled.

"Get her to come in for a moment. I want to meet the girl that has my daughters heart." Russell said sternly.

"We'll be late. She's taking me to the movies."

"Quinn Fabray, no movie is showing at this time of the day." It was before eleven in the morning. The couple had plans to go back to Rachel's for a little while before they did go and see a movie. "I want to meet your girlfriend." The young blonde knew that there was no arguing with her father when he used that tone on her. She sighed and told her parents she would be back in a second.

The cheerleader ran to Rachel, the girl looking at her with a confused look on her face. "You need to come inside." The said, opening the driver's door.

"What?" Rachel asked, undoing her seatbelt and doing what her girlfriend was telling her to. "I don't understand."

"My parents know about you. I didn't tell them but they knew. They want to ask you to come over on Christmas day and meet you." Quinn smiled, pulling the girl in to her arms. "They seem fine with it Rae but my heart won't calm down."

The brunette, confused as she was, held the shaking cheerleader in her arms until she could hear the girls breathing even out. She kissed the blondes head.

"It's all going to be okay. Let's just go and see your parents and get this over with." The quarterback smiled reassuringly, offering her hand once more to the cheerleader and led her back towards the girl's house.

They stood, hand in hand, in front of Quinn's parents in the living room. There was a silence that surrounded them. It was awkward and the couple couldn't wait to get out of this situation.

"So, Rachel," Russell started, "How long have you been with my daughter?"

"I have loved her since I first saw her, but we have officially been together for two months, unofficially for ten months, sir." The girl answered politely.

"And are you sure that you love her?" he asked.

"I just know that my heart stops when I see her, that she's all I can think about. I will go out of my way to keep her happy and protect her sir." At the kind words, Quinn leaned in to Rachel. The brunette instinctively put her arm around her waist.

"My dear, would you like to join us on Christmas day?" Judy asked, standing from her seat and moving to take Rachel in her arms and hug her tight. "Quinnie tells us that you're Jewish but you are more than welcome to come. We will cook some Jewish food for you." The woman gushed, holding the quarterbacks cheeks and examining her face.

"I would love to join your family on Christmas day and please, don't go to the hassle of cooking special food for me." Rachel looked to her girlfriend who was giving her such an adoring look that it melted her heart.

**-o-**

About an hour later, the cheerleader's parents had finally stopped interrogating the couple. Rachel was stood against her car, the blonde stood between her legs pressed up against her body.

"I think that its safe to say they approve of you baby." Quinn husked against the girls lips.

"Just wait until they find out about my cock." The brunette laughed humourlessly. She connected their lips for a second.

"They don't have to know about that." The girl smiled. "Let's go back to yours babe. I just want to relax with you for a while."

"Anything you want babe, I'll give it to you." The quarterback opened the car door for the blonde.

"I think I'm going to need one of those 'Property of Rachel Berry' shirts now." Quinn smirked, making Rachel laugh as she closed the door and ran around to her side of the car.

**I'm not sure if anyone has done a fic where Quinn's parents are okay with her sexuality but I figured I would. Don't bitch at me. This is an AU fic. **

**Merry Christmas, in case I don't get a chance to upload again. **

**Review.**

**(and give me ideas for the last 5 chapters… what do you want to see happen)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up and the first thing she knew was that she was surrounded by Quinn. She smiled when she remembered that she was in Quinn's bed in Quinn's bedroom with the blonde girl pressed into her chest. She ran her hands lightly through the hair and took in the feeling of pure bliss.

The quarterback shook the sleeping girl lightly, "Merry Christmas baby." She cooed when her girlfriend's eyes fluttered open.

Quinn mumbled something and moved closer to the girl, snuggling up to go back to sleep. It was so adorable that Rachel almost let her but the girl's parents had mentioned a bright and early start to the day's festivities.

"Come on babe, we have to celebrate Jesus' birth or something. I'm not really familiar with what is tradition for today but I-," the beginning of the girls rambling was cut off by a surprisingly hard kiss. Quinn's tongue wasted no time invading her mouth, taking over the brunette's senses.

"I can't believe my parents let you sleep here." The cheerleader sighed, smiling.

"Only because they don't think that I am defiling their baby girl." The brunette smirked.

Quinn chuckled with her, placing another kiss on her lovers lips before getting up out of bed and putting a gown on. "Come defile me in the shower." She said with a wink, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Won't they hear?" Rachel protested, not wanting to refuse the girl but not wanting to push it since it was her first time staying in the Fabray household. "You shower babe and I will make your bed. I'll get a shower after breakfast."

The blonde pouted but moved in to the bathroom anyway. The quarterback laughed at Quinn's antics before tugging sharply on her arm and pulling her flush against her body. Her arms went around the girl's waist as she placed a lingering sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Good morning girls." Russell greeted, pushing past the couple and going in to the bathroom instead. Quinn blushed and buried her head in the sport stars neck when he closed the door.

**-o-**

The day went well, or so Rachel thought anyway. She met Charlie, Quinn's slightly older sister and her husband. They told news of their engagement over dinner, making Russell and Judy extremely happy.

The quarterback did receive a strange look from Charlie when she kissed her girlfriend. Rachel just assumed that this was because the girl, who looked almost exactly the same as Quinn, wasn't expecting to come home and her baby sister be in a relationship with a woman. For that reason, the brunette tried not to be overly affectionate towards her girlfriend. It was tough but the blonde seemed to understand.

At the end of the day, Rachel thanked the family for allowing her to spend the day with them. She had a great time and was looking forward to next year.

The couple left the Fabray household and got in to Rachel's car. "I've had such an amazing day baby." The brunette said as she turned on the car.

"I'm glad. You made my Christmas perfect." Their eyes locked as the quarterback turned to look out the rear window. Rachel leaned over and connected their lips in a slow kiss. Nothing was rushed as she smiled in to the kiss. "I love you." Quinn told, resting her head against her girlfriends.

"I love you too." She put the car in gear and drove away.

When they got to the Berry residence, they were more than happy to find that the quarterback's fathers had gone out. They made their way wordlessly to Rachel's bedroom, their hands never leaving each other.

Once inside the room, their mouths connected. The kisses were slow and meaningful. They showed so much love and emotion that Quinn didn't think she could handle it. The brunette led them back towards the bed, laying the cheerleader down softly after sensually removing the girl's clothes, kissing the bare skin she exposed.

She took off her shirt before she started worshiping the blonde's body, kissing, sucking and nipping over every inch. When Quinn shivered, she would whisper words of love and how much she cared about the girl.

The cheerleader fleet like a queen with the way Rachel was paying attention to every detail of her body. At the same time she was on fire. The ache between her legs was throbbing almost painfully as her nipples stood hard and proud. She moaned as the girl kissed down her stomach, stopping right above where she needed the contact most.

"Rae," she breathed, threading her fingers through the brunette's hair.

Rachel looked up at the girl, the arousal evident in her eyes and between the girl's legs. Without hesitation, the quarterback dragged her tongue up the cheerleaders soaking wet folds, relishing the unique taste that was Quinn Fabray. She moaned, making the blondes hips jerk upwards.

The brunette brought her hand up to rub lazy circles on Quinn's clit, smirking as her tongue dipped into the writhing girl. "Rachel." She growled when the girl withdrew her tongue. Rachel chuckled, attaching her lips to the girl's clit, sucking and grazing her teeth over it.

She ran her fingers over her girlfriend's entrance, coating them in Quinn's abundant juices before plunging two in to the cheerleader. Quinn cried out, moving her hips to get the fingers deeper inside of herself as Rachel started a frantic pace. She knew that after working the girl up like she had; it wouldn't belong before she exploded.

Rachel felt the clenching around her fingers, she saw the blondes body start to quiver and shake before she heard the girl cry out as if she was dying from the most delicious pleasure she had ever felt. The quarterback kept her fingers moving until the girl had come down from her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she could.

They made love all night long, only stopping when they were too tired to continue.

**-o-**

The happy couple walked hand in hand through the shopping mall, both of them looking in to shop windows as they sucked absently on their drinks. When Rachel got to the end of hers, she tossed it in the trash and pulled the blonde closer to her for a hug. Her lips grazed the cheerleader's neck ever so gently, enough to make the girl shiver. The brunette pulled back and held her girlfriends cheek, stroking her thumb across the soft skin before kissing the woman of her dreams.

The kiss soon got more and more passionate until Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Berry?" the oafs winy voice invaded their moment.

"Back off Finn." She sighed; one hand still joined with Quinn's, the other rant through her hair.

"You were making out with my girl!" he complained.

"She's not your girl Finn. She's mine, so if you don't mind." The girl went to turn back to Quinn but she felt herself dragged around once again. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem Finn? You guys are broken up so deal with it."

"We're friends Rachel! Guys don't date their friends ex's." he looked lost. It was clear that his heart was breaking but Rachel still couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for the boy. He never cared about Quinn when she was his so why is he caring now? All that he wanted was someone to look good on his arm and boost his popularity. Rachel didn't. Rachel cared from the start. She didn't need the boost, she just needed someone to love and now she had that person, she was finally happy.

"Then I'm so glad I'm not a guy because Quinn is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Actually, I should thank you for treating her like shit because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to come along and sweep her off of her feet. Oh wait," the girl looked as if she were thinking for a moment, "No, I probably would have swept her off of her feet anyway." Rachel turned back to her girlfriend once more, laughing as she did.

It all happened so quickly that no one knew what was happening. Finn, again, pulled the small girl around and swung his fist to punch her. The brunette saw the giant begin to lunge so she dodged it. Quinn, who was stood just behind the quarterback, however, wasn't so lucky. She didn't see the punch coming.

The blonde cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Rachel tried to catch her but she wasn't quick enough. The cheerleader banged her head on the floor and was out cold before her body had even finished falling.

"Q, baby can you hear me?" the quarterback panicked, tears filling her eyes. "Call 911!" she screamed at anyone who would listen. She turned back to scream at the oaf but he had disappeared.

The ambulance crew were quick to arrive and deal with the fallen cheerleader. Rachel wouldn't let her hand go then entire time she was being worked on and loaded in to the ambulance. The brunette was terrified. Hours later all the test results were back and the doctor was stood in Quinn's hospital room, ready to give the girls parents and Rachel the news.

"We have put your daughter in to a medically induced coma because the fall and the head trauma it caused has meant that her brain is bleeding and it has caused it to swell. Now, please don't worry because it isn't bad enough for us to operate on and it should heal itself in a couple of days. We will do some more tests then and then see about bringing her around. Its best that she is in a coma for this time so that her body just focuses on repairing its most vital organ rather than everything else." He explained, smiling reassuringly. "However, I don't know if you knew because it really isn't very far along at all, but it is necessary that you know. Quinn's blood results came back and Mr and Mrs Fabray, your daughter is pregnant. This slightly affects the length of time we can leave her in a coma for but the foetus should develop normally if we wake her up within a week."

Rachel went pale and she was glad that she was sat down otherwise she probably would have fainted. "Pregnant? But that's not possible."

"Sweetie," Judy started to comfort but the quarterback cut her off.

"No, really. It isn't possible. I was told that I couldn't produce sperm." Everyone in the room looked at her as if she had grown both a second and a third head.

"That tends to be the case in girls." The doctor smiled, his eyes confused.

Rachel stood, laughing at what she had said and how it must have sounded to the people in the room at the time. "No, I mean I was born with a penis." She sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted you two to find out Mr and Mrs Fabray but I was born a girl but with a penis. My dads took me to a lot of doctors and they all said that there was no way I could get anyone pregnant."

"Well, we can do a sperm count for you but Miss, it is possible that you didn't father the child." At the doctor's words, Rachel's mouth dried. She couldn't bear to think about Quinn having cheated on her.

She looked at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Quinn would never do that to her. But she did it to Finn so why wouldn't she do it to Rachel? Because she loves Rachel. That's why.

"Okay, let's do that." She nodded.

"I will send the nurse to get you a sterile cup." The man left, leaving Rachel alone with Quinn's parents. Her hands were shaking. What was she going to do? Was she ready to be a mother? How was she going to support the child?

Rachel chanced a look at Quinn's parent and they were both giving her a confused yet curious look. She blushed and shuffled under their gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

"So what do you identify as?" Judy asked, motioning for the girl to sit back down. Her expression was soft, as opposed to Russell's.

"I see myself as a woman most of the time." The brunette answered truthfully.

"Why just most of the time?" Russell asked.

"Well because it's a little hard to see myself as a girl when I have a penis and when I'm not like any other girl I know." She shrugged.

"Why don't you get surgery dear?"

"You mean to turn myself in to one or the other?" Judy nodded. "I have thought about it a great deal and if I am honest, I still don't know if I would or not, but at the moment I am happy with who I am." The quarterback took hold of Quinn's hand, stroking her thumb across the girl's knuckles.

"So what does that make Quinn?"

"You mean her sexuality?" the brunette clarified. The man nodded. "Does it really matter? You accept her as a lesbian and you accept her as straight." The room fell silent until a nurse entered the room with a cup, giving the quarterback instructions as to where to go and what to do with the 'sample' afterwards. "I guess I'll be back in a few." Her cheeks flushed deep red. She was far from being in the mood for this but she needed to know if she was capable of getting the girl pregnant or not.

Rachel entered the small room, unzipped her pants and got settled in the seat there. She picked up a magazine and set about her task.

**Please no one hate me for what I've done. **

**So, who's baby is it going to be? Find out… maybe next time.**

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Loved all the reviews guys! Gonna try and make this a longer one today.**

**Also, a lot of people have asked if they can kill or seriously mame Finn… the overall answer is yes.**

Rachel stayed by the cheerleader's bed side as much as the doctors would let her. Any free moment she had, she was with Quinn. She was thankful that it was still the Christmas break and that school wasn't going to start again for another week. It had been three days since Finn had knocked the girl out. They hadn't yet gone to the police because they just didn't have the energy to deal with that as well as worrying about Quinn.

The brunette was led on the bed with her lover, holding the girl in her arms. She was drifting in and out of sleep but she was happy just being close to the girl even though it was such a strange feeling.

The girl's body was warm and it smelt like Quinn, but she wasn't holding on to Rachel like she usually did. She wasn't gripping the girl's shirt as if she were holding on for dear life.

Judy walked into the room and Rachel too one look at the woman who had quickly become a mother figure to her, and started crying.

"Hey, come here." Judy offered, holding her arms open. The quarterback slowly got off of the bed and accepted the hug.

"I miss the sound of her voice and that sparkle in her eye." The brunette cried into the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I know you do honey, but the doctor said she was going to be okay. She'll be awake again in a couple of days." Judy comforted, rubbing Rachel's back.

The girl just kept crying. She had tried staying strong for the last few days but she just couldn't take it anymore. "I love her so much Judy. She is everything that's good in my life and I hate that I provoked that stupid ape. I should have taken the hit but I dodged it. I'm a coward."

"No you aren't. It's not your fault Rachel. Russell and I don't blame you and I'm sure Quinnie doesn't so please, don't blame yourself." The older blonde woman said firmly.

The doctor came in to the room and addressed Rachel. "We have the results of your sperm count back Miss Berry. You have a very, very low sperm count but the ones that we saw were very healthy and very much capable of getting someone pregnant. The low count means that the chance of you actually getting someone pregnant is significantly reduced, but there is still a chance there however because of how healthy they are."

"So the baby is mine?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Unless Miss Fabray has had intercourse with someone else in the last month or so, the baby is yours." The man said with a smile. "Now, as for your daughter Mrs Fabray, we are going to take her for some tests today to see how the swelling in her brain is doing. If it is going to fix itself then it should have reduced dramatically by today."

The two women took a moment to let the news that they had just been given sink in. Rachel smiled to herself. She was pretty confident that Quinn hadn't been with anyone since she asked her not to sleep with Finn. She wouldn't blame the girl if she had however; he was her boyfriend after all. She made a note to ask the blonde when she woke up.

The doctor left. Rachel took her place on the cheerleader's bed once more, careful not to disturb any of the wires or tubes that were coming from the girl, while Judy took the large arm chair next to the bed.

"So you and my daughter have been having premarital sex?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Judy." Was all Rachel could say.

"I hope you intend on marrying my daughter." The air got caught in the girl's throat making her cough and splutter. "You both have a child on the way now as a consequence of your relations."

"I can assure you Judy, I'm going to marry your daughter and not just through obligation. I'm going to marry her because I cant imagine my life without her." the quarterback said softly, kissing Quinn's head. "Please wake up soon." She whispered against her hair.

**-o-**

Over the next few days, the Fabray family sat around their daughter. Rachel joined them. The doctor said that the girl would be woken up on Saturday. It was Friday and Rachel was both terrified and excited to see her girl again.

"Let's go out for dinner." Russell suggested. "You have both been cooped up in this room for the last week and you both need to get out of here. Rachel, no doubt you want to get home and get showered before she wakes up?" he asked. The girl nodded silently. "Well lets go and eat then you can go home tonight, get some rest and be ready for Quinn to wake up tomorrow. Judy," he addressed his wife, holding his arms open for her, "you need to take time out from worrying. She is going to be fine so lets just go out an relax."

The family agreed to go out, asking to doctor to call if anything happened to the cheerleader while they were out. They didn't go far, just to the closest restaurant that they could find. The Fabray parents wanted to learn more about the quarterbacks past and that's exactly what they did.

They learned that Rachel had grown up in New York with her mom who was a Broadway star. She had moved to Ohio quite recently to live with her dad. She had gotten kicked out of her school in New York for fighting. The fight was justified but the principal still expelled her because she was intersex and had been looking for any excuse to get rid of her. The Fabray's found out that Rachel's dad had gotten divorced from the quarterbacks mother because he had learned of his own homosexuality and was now happily married and lived with his partner two blocks away from them.

"I don't know what my parents are going to say when I tell them about this baby. I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes out." She pushed her food around her plate. She didn't want to be rude since Russell was paying, but she really didn't feel like eating anything.

"Well just know that Russell and I will be here for you both, all the way through this." The older blonde woman held Rachel's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't think for one moment though Rachel that we are okay with the thought of you and my daughter having had premarital sex and the fact that you are having a baby out of marriage. I'm not sure I can justify that." He said shortly, cutting up another piece of his steak and shovelling it into his mouth.

"Oh hush up Russ, we will berate them when Quinn is awake as well. It isn't fair that we are only telling Rachel that she has done wrong." The brunette couldn't help but laugh at Judy and the way she spoke to her husband. He just rolled his eyes at her with a small smile playing on his lips. Rachel hoped that when she and Quinn were old, they would still be able to smile at each other with the same glimmer of love and adoration in their eyes as the cheerleaders parents did.

Quinn had told Rachel about a rough patch that the married couple had been through however. She had told her of how Russell used to turn to drink to quell his pain and stress, rather than his wife. Quinn told of the man's drunken outrages and how her mother would always come off worse from it. Their lives pretty much changed one night when one of his outrages sent the woman falling down the stairs, earning her a stay in a hospital bed. The couple separated for eighteen months before Judy finally took the man back. Quinn was more than happy to say that there hadn't been any more incidents like that since then.

"Actually Mr Fabray, I wanted to ask you something." She started nervously, putting her fork down on her plate and sat up a little straighter in her seat. Judy looked at the brunette with a knowing, approving smile. "I would like to ask you if I could marry your daughter. I know this is old fashioned but I respect you and your family so much that I thought I would go about it the old fashioned way."

"If I say no?" Russell asked, making Rachel's heart stop for a moment.

"Uhm, well I will probably marry her anyway." She shrugged, trying to seem as if she didn't care what the man said but inside she was terrified he wasn't joking.

He looked at the girl for a moment. "And this isn't just because you got my baby girl pregnant?"

"Of course not. I love your daughter. I just would rather marry her sooner rather than later, since we have a child on the way. Marrying Quinn was always a part of my plans though." The quarterback defended.

"You realise that you are only just eighteen? You have at least seventy years left to meet someone and marry them instead." Judy shot the man a look, slightly confused as to where he was going with this.

"I believe that Quinn is it for me. I see us in a nursing home together, terrorising the nurses in our wheelchairs." She smiled fondly at the thought.

A smile spread across Russell's face. "Of course I want you to marry my daughter Rachel. I know you will take care of her and I am proud to call you my daughter in law."

**-o-**

Rachel walked into her house and sat on the stairs, absorbing for a moment what had happened over the last week. Her biological father, Hiram, was a short, balding man with glasses and black hair. His eyes were the same piercing brown as the brunettes. He came out of the living room, seeing his daughter on the stairs. She looked up at him and he saw that she was broken.

Hiram held his arms open for his daughter, who was slightly taller than him, to fall in to. She broke down, crying freely in her fathers arms. Over the week, she had barely been home. She had either been in the hospital or in the small café opposite the hospital because she despised hospital food.

"Let it all out Rach." He cooed, running his hand over his daughters back in an attempt to comfort her. "Have you eaten?" Rachel nodded, standing up and trying to stop her tears. She wiped her face with her sleeve, knowing that her jacket was going in the wash soon.

"She's pregnant Daddy." She sniffled. "She's in a coma and she's pregnant."

"But I didn't think you could," the girl broke out in a fresh round of tears, falling back in to her fathers arms. "David!" he called to his partner who ran down the stairs as if the house was on fire. He was a taller, lean man who was a polar opposite to his partner.

"What's wrong with my little girl?" he asked, pulling Rachel from Hiram's chest to his own. Ever since the man met the brunette, he had taken to her like she was his own daughter.

"Quinn is pregnant." Rachel let out a loud cry upon hearing the words again.

"They're waking her up tomorrow!" she cried, not even bothering to try and stop. "How am I going to tell her that I knocked her up when she trusted me not to?"

David tightened his hold on the tiny girl, rocking her slightly as they stood. "I'll get her some tissues." Hiram offered, moving in to the kitchen but quickly returning. After a short while, Rachel stopped crying. She fell back on to the stairs and dried her tears with the tissue her daddy offered.

"She will understand Rach, she loves you." David sat next to her, his arm going around her shoulders as she held her head in her hands.

Rachel started shaking her head. "I told her that I was firing blanks and now she's never going to trust me again. I promised her Dad. I promised her that I wouldn't get her pregnant. She's head cheerleader. She will get kicked off of the squad." She sighed. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." The quarterback told her parents quietly, her voice hoarse from her crying. "I already asked her father and I have his blessing. So when she is recovered, if she forgives me for putting my demon seed inside her, I will take her out and completely cliché a proposal. She loves clichés."

Both men were at a loss for words. Not that Rachel was going to propose, but at the fact she was so self pitying about the entire situation. She was supposed to be happy that she and Quinn had managed to create new life. The men didn't think that there was anything more special than that. However, they were aware that the girls weren't even out of high school, they didn't have jobs or a home of their own so having a baby right now was highly impractical.

"I only came home to shower and get cleaned up so I look good for when she wakes up tomorrow." Rachel sighed heavily, pushing herself up off of the stairs and making her way up so that she could finally get a shower and change her clothes. "Can someone tell me when I was forced to grow up please?" she mumbled as she pushed her bedroom door open.

**-o-**

Russell, Judy and Rachel all gathered in Quinn's room. The doctor had told them that it could take a while for the girl to wake up and even when she did wake up, she would be sleepy and disorientated. He was happy however, to report that her last MRI scan showed that pretty much all of the bleed in her brain had repaired itself so all she had to do was go on a course of medication and she would be fine again. The doctor warned of a slight risk of memory loss but said that if there was any, it shouldn't be too extensive.

The day was full of hanging around and waiting. They had talked about what they would tell the blonde and what they would save for later. They agreed that they would save telling the girl that she is pregnant until she was out of hospital or at least had rested from her coma. They were going to tell her pretty much everything else though.

Six hours later Rachel found her self being woken up by a tentative, delicate hand on her head. "Rae," the breathy whisper of an angel entered her ears, making the quarterbacks eyes fly open. Staring back at her for the first time in a week were hazel eyes with tiny flecks of brown in them. Rachel smiled, another first for a week.

"Hey Q," she said quietly, the hand that was on her head moved to the girls cheek, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. "Hey baby." The brunette said a little louder. She got to her feet, leaning across the hospital bed to place a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"What happened?" she tried to speak but her voice came out dry and cracked. Rachel reached to her bedside table for a glass of water, offering the girl the straw to suck the liquid through.

"Finn hit you and knocked you out cold." The quarterback moved some of Quinn's hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger on her girlfriend's cheek.

"My head hurts. How long have I been unconscious?" her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around the room at her parents. They were relived about something but she couldn't understand what.

"When you fell," Rachel started, playing with the blondes hand in her own, "you hit your head pretty hard on the floor. I tried to catch you baby I swear I did but I was too slow. The bang to your head caused your brain to swell and bleed so the doctors put you into a coma so that your head could fix itself."

"How long was I out for Rae?"

"Three years." The girl said seriously, not daring to look at the cheerleader because she knew she would laugh if she did.

"Are you being serious? I slept through the twenty twelve apocalypse?" Quinn looked genuinely upset about the fact that she missed the end of the world scare. "Wait," she looked even more serious, "Are there still babies in Africa?" the blonde asked, clutching at Rachel's arm.

"What?" everybody asked at once, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of the question.

"The babies in Africa. Are they still there or have all the celebrities taken them away?" she took another sip of the water.

"That's really your biggest issue with waking up after three years Q? The babies in Africa?" the quarterback laughed, cupping the blondes cheeks, "I love you so much, you're adorable." She whispered before kissing the girl again. "I was kidding though babe, you were only out for a week but it felt like three years. I missed you."

"You suck." The cheerleader pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, making Rachel, Russell and Judy laugh at her.

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm nearly out of internet usage… So this is possibly the last update until the middle of January. Sorry.**

**Leave a bunch of reviews for me to read when I get back!**

Quinn was excited that she was finally going to be able to go home. The doctors had kept her in the hospital for a few days just for observation. She was a little concerned as to why they wanted to give her an ultrasound and blood tests before they finally let her leave.

"I still don't understand why I'm doing this." The cheerleader sighed as the nurse squirted the cold gel onto her stomach.

"I have something to tell you baby." The brunette started. Judy and Russell were in the hallway, signing papers and sorting out insurance before they could leave. "While you were in a coma, the doctors did blood tests then and found out that you had elevated hormone levels which only indicated one thing." Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "Quinn, you're pregnant."

"And it seems as if you are about two months along. Congratulations Miss Fabray, your coma did nothing to effect your baby's growth." The nurse told them happily, wiping the gel from the blonde's stomach before leaving her to get dressed.

"I don't understand, I haven't been sleeping with anyone but you for the last ten months." Quinn went pale as she looked around the room, desperately trying to figure out what happened. "You said you could get me pregnant Rachel." Tears filled her eyes and it destroyed Rachel.

"I know baby, I know. I didn't think I could but I did take a sperm count and apparently I have swimmers which are capable of making you pregnant." The quarterback tried to let the girl know how sorry she was but she didn't know how. She didn't know how she could make it up to the girl.

"You got me pregnant?" the tears started to fall as she leaned in to the girl, trying to get some comfort. "What will my parents say?" she cried.

"They know babe. They know and they don't mind." Rachel started rubbing her back.

Quinn sighed, trying to stop herself crying. "This isn't going to be that bad right? I mean, we love each other and by the time it comes, we will be out of high school. Rach I don't want you to not go on with your football career because of this. Baby please, tell me you won't give up on football." Quinn told her. "You are amazing at it and you will go so far. I'll stay here and be a Lima loser and you can come back and visit me and our kid whenever you feel like it. I'm not going to tie you down." She rambled, standing up and grabbing her clothes.

"Babe, stop." The quarterback stopped her, holding her hands. "We will be Lima losers together. I'm not leaving you to raise our baby alone." She pulled the blonde tight to her chest. "We are going to get through this together. I am going to get a job so that we can pay for the bills that are going to come and then we will raise the kid together. We can do this."

"We're teenagers Rachel." Quinn sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucy Quinn Fabray, I promise you." Their eyes connected and they communicated in a way that people have only heard about.

"I love you." The blonde relented, letting the strong quarterback take her in her arms. The couple gave each other comfort in the moment.

"I love you too baby." Rachel didn't even need to question whether or not she fathered this child. She would stick around even if the kid looked exactly like Finn when it came out. It was Quinn that the girl wanted and that's all that mattered. "Look, I want to be with you for the entirety of the foreseeable future. I know that we haven't talked about it very much at all but no doubt in that time kids were going to come along. It just so happens that we are having a kid sooner than we expected."

"In my plan, you were going to be a famous football star when we had our first." The brunette ran her hands up and down Quinn's back. "And we were going to be able to support it easily rather than you going out and working your ass off and then we still struggle." The blonde was feeling more and more hopeless with every moment that passed.

"I know baby."

Judy and Russell came in to the room and quickly realised what had gone on while they were in the hall. They reassured their daughter that they didn't mind that she was pregnant and told her how amazing it was that she and Rachel had been able to conceive a child. The mood was quickly lifted and the adults left the couple alone again so that Quinn could get dressed.

Rachel watched the girl, admiring every inch of her body as she pulled her sweat pants up. Her eyes landed on the girl's stomach and she thought about how immense it was that her child was growing more and more as every second passed. It was a sobering yet giddying thought. The blonde stood up straight and the quarterback moved behind her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

Quinn relaxed into her girlfriend's body, smiling as she did. Soft lips kissed her shoulder before a head was buried into the crook of her neck. "I missed you Q." she breathed into the cheerleader's ear, sending a shiver throughout her body. "The way you smell, the way you move and the way you feel." Rachel husked.

"Rae, that's not fair." The blonde whined, "You know I cant-,"

"I'm not talking about that." The brunette said softly as Quinn turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck. "I'm talking about being with you. Holding you like this and talking to you baby."

Quinn smiled the brightest, softest smile she had ever smiled. "You know I'm never going to get used to hearing how much you care about me."

"Well you should do because I'm going to be telling you for a long time." The quarterback cooed, connecting their lips for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity.

"How long?" the cheerleader played with the hair at the back of Rachel's neck.

"As long as there is breath in my lungs." The brunette stated simply. She closed the small distance between them. Neither girl could explore the others mouth quick enough before they had to eventually pull back for air. Rachel tugged on Quinn's lip, sucking on it and letting it go with a pop. "Why don't you finish getting dressed so we can go home?"

"You're the one who distracted me." She huffed, turning away from her girlfriend to grab her shirt.

"Sure, blame the one in the room with the penis." The quarterback scoffed, feigning hurt as she grabbed the girls hips and pulled them back towards her own.

"Rach, come on!" Quinn groaned, trying to ignore the bulge which was nestled between her ass cheeks. "I can't believe you are getting hard."

"You know you want it." Rachel husked again into her ear.

"You know I do baby but you heard what the doctor said. I don't want to end up in another coma because our libidos got the better of us." She turned around again only fully clothed this time. "That's already got us in to enough trouble." She pointed to her perfectly flat stomach. Since she had yet to pull her shirt all the way down, her stomach was still showing.

"And in nine months, it's going to be really tiny cute trouble with your beautiful eyes and my hair." The brunette smiled, running one hand over Quinn's stomach and the other on the side of her face.

Soon the girls left the little bubble that they had created inside of Quinn's hospital room and returned to the Fabray household.

**-o-**

Two months passed and in that time, Quinn had taken it upon herself to leave the cheerios. As soon as her cheerleading outfit started feeling tight, the blonde knew that it was time to call it quits before Coach Sylvester kicked her off of the team. The woman tried to keep her on the team but if the blonde was completely honest with herself, she didn't really want to be a cheerleader anymore. It was only ever something the girl did to keep her parents happy and now she knew that they didn't care as much as she thought they did about their little girl's image, she stopped caring so much.

The couple had told Santana and Brittany about the baby that was on the way. The Latina had managed to storm across the room and pin the quarterback against the wall in two seconds flat, threatening her man hood. Quinn and Brittany had to pry the girl away from the brunette.

"I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your ass Berry!" she screamed.

"San, calm down, really. Its all okay." The ex HBIC tried to calm her best friend down.

"How can it be okay Q? You're fucking stuck here now and you were both worth so much more than this." Santana sighed, falling into the couch in the Berry household. The Latina knew that she wasn't ever going to get out of the half bit town but she had hoped so badly that her best friends would.

"We can have more parties!" Brittany interjected. "The unholy trinity are totally going to last forever. Then when San and I have kids then our kids can make their own trinity or octuplet or something like that." The tall blonde slid in to the new HBIC's lap, wrapping her arms around her.

"In my defence Santana, I was told that I am infertile but it would appear that I continue to be a medical mystery." Rachel tried to defend herself, still on the opposite side of the room to the cheerleader.

"Whatever." She sighed as Quinn took the quarterbacks hand and led her to the arm chair. the blonde sat in Rachel's lap as the two couples talked about everything and anything.

However, then came the problem of Quinn growing out of all of her clothes. Rachel had managed to get a job helping out in the kitchen at Breadstix but it obviously wasn't enough. The quarterback picked up any shift that she could and was just waiting until she was eighteen to start doing bar work. She treated blonde to new clothes whenever she could afford to but that didn't happen as quickly as the ex HBIC needed them. It frustrated her to no end.

Luckily, between Judy, Russell, Hiram and Dave, they had reassured the girls that they weren't alone. All four of the parents saw how hard Rachel was working to try and provide for her girlfriend but because she was still at school, there weren't enough hours in the day. For this reason, they had all offered to split the costs of any medical bills that Quinn needed.

The couple feared the day that Quinn's oafish ex realised the growing bulge. He had confronted her once about it, telling her that he would still love her even if she put on a bit of weight. He told her that he would be there for her when Rachel realised that she was getting fat. The boy thought he was being sweet, but he offended Quinn to no end, only starting her paranoia about her weight.

"Baby, you aren't fat." the brunette tried as the girl failed at doing up her third pair of jeans that morning.

"Oh really Rachel? Well if I'm not fat then tell me what the hell this is?" the blonde was almost screaming as she pinched at the tiniest bit of skin on her hip.

"Quinn! Come on, you are pregnant. You are growing a child inside of you." She sighed. They had this fight almost every morning now. The first time, it was cute. But now it got real old, real fast. "Do you want my honest opinion babe?" Rachel asked, getting up to stand behind the girl as she looked into her full length mirror, criticising the jeans she had just put on. The brunette put her hands in the girl's pockets. Quinn nodded nervously; the vulnerability plaguing her features restored all of the quarterback's patience. "I think that you get more and more beautiful every single day."

The simple words were enough to put a smile on the blondes face. "You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't ever lie to you." She said softly as the girl turned around, connecting their lips. "I actually think you look better without these on…" she started, undoing the jeans and letting them fall to the floor. Rachel looked into the mirror, admiring the way Quinn's ass looked in her light blue panties. They contrasted perfectly with her pale skin.

In one swift movement, the ex HBIC's shirt was off and she was facing the mirror again. She watched as the brunette trailed her finger lightly over her collarbones and then over her nipples. The couple watched as the little pink nubs hardened instantly and goosebumps break out all over her flawless skin. Rachel's hands cupped the perky breasts lightly before moving to rub over the bump on Quinn's stomach which was growing more and more noticeable. At four months pregnant, it was a beautiful thing to see happening so rapidly at this point.

"This," the brunette said as she moved her hands softly, "is the only form of magic I believe in. Pregnancy is beautiful and magical. You are beautiful and magical."

The blonde's skin flushed with a blush as she leaned further into the sports star. The quarterback hooked her fingers into her girlfriend's panties as she attached her lips to Quinn's pulse point. Their eyes connected in the mirror in silent permission for Rachel's next move.

The couple were quickly shed of their clothes and had moved to Quinn's bed. Rachel kissed and nipped at any bare skin that she could find as she slowly entered the girl. Her cock was throbbing already, simply from the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Shit Rach," the ex cheerleader moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around the girl who had started moving above her. "Faster."

The brunette complied, moving her hips faster. With each thrust she moved deeper inside her girlfriend, feeling her wet walls stretch and tighten around her. She could cum right there if she didn't care so much for the other girl's pleasure. Rachel reached between their bodies, which were now covered in a light sheen of sweat, to rub firm circles on the blonde's clit.

It seemed to do the trick because soon the girl was writhing and keening underneath her, begging for her release. "Come on Rachel, please baby I'm so close!"

Her hips were jerking and the couple's rhythm had been lost about five minutes prior. Both girls cried out as they came together. The brunette kept her hips moving until she was sure her girlfriend had ridden out her orgasm. She smiled happily, falling beside the ex cheerleader.

"I love you Rae." Quinn breathed, turning on her side to snuggle closer to the girl.

"Marry me." The quarterback said, playing with some of the blonde hair that was splayed on her chest. "I was going to do a well planned out romantic thing for you this weekend and ask you then but I don't want to wait. Marry me Quinn Fabray, because you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and I love you. I cant imagine my life without you." She explained.

"And what was this romantic gesture going to be?" the blonde tried to act nonchalantly but inside her head was doing a happy dance and her stomach was doing summersaults. She propped herself up onto her elbow, looking at the naked woman beneath her.

"Well my parents are going out of town because its their anniversary. I was, and still am, going to cook you dinner or a buffet depending on what you're craving." She smiled, poking the girl in jest. "And then I was just going to ask you over dinner because I know how much you love clichés." The brunette told, smirking when Quinn grinned. "So will you marry me?"

"I guess." The blonde shrugged, laughing when the quarterback pulled her down for a crushing kiss.

**Okay, again… not as long as I wanted this to be. The pregnancy is going to be squashed into the next chapter or two… I don't know yet.**

**Let me know what you guys would like to see in this before it ends in two chapters time.**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone asked to see Rach cheat on Quinn. I'm just going to leave this right here; unless its to make faberryness, I HATE cheaters.**

**Granted, I toyed with the idea because it would make it a little more interesting… But no.**

**Also, to the person who said about the clichés… there's a reason that they are clichés and that is because they make for great storylines.**

**Anyway, Review.**

"Rach," the blonde whispered, shaking the girl who was sleeping next to her. "Rachel, wake up." She huffed when the girl still didn't wake up. Quinn smirked before shoving the girl, effectively pushing her out of the bed and onto the floor. The girl fell back on to the bed and pretended to be asleep as she heard her girlfriend wake up. "Oh, you're up." She feigned sleepiness in her voice.

"Yeah I fell out of bed which is weird because I wasn't having a dream. I was sleeping quite peacefully." The quarterback rubbed her head where it had hit the floor.

"Well whilst you're up baby, I have this really bad craving." Rachel stood up, leaning over the bed to kiss her girlfriend.

"And what can I get you baby?" the brunette smiled against Quinn's lips.

"I really want a strawberry milkshake from McDonalds." The ex HBIC wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling the quarterback down on top of her. "Oh! And a chicken burger with barbecue sauce and extra gherkins."

"That, my love, is disgusting." The girl placed one more kiss on Quinn's lips before she pulled on a shirt and left, calling back "I love you."

Rachel smiled to herself all the way to McDonalds. She liked doing little things like this for her girlfriend. They weren't always appreciated, because of Quinn's mood swings, but the majority of the time she made the girls pregnancy more bearable. She pulled up at the fast food restaurant and decided to go in, rather than go through the drive through. It was past one in the morning but the place was still open.

"That is the weirdest order I think I have ever heard." The spotty teen remarked innocently. It was quiet and the boy obviously just wanted to make conversation.

"I know, it's for my girlfriend. She's pregnant." Rachel grinned.

"Oh, fair enough then. Did her ex or something knock her up?" he asked, getting more interested. Lima was a small town so everyone knew each others business, except for this guy obviously.

"Uh, no." she laughed. "I did." The look on the teen's face was priceless. It went from confused, to turned on and back to confused in the space of five seconds. The quarterback threw the guy a bone and explained. "I have a penis."

"So you're transgender? Male to female? Miss, you make a very pretty girl." He tried to compliment.

"No dear," she laughed, watching as the boy got a milkshake prepared. "I was born as neither a boy or a girl. I have breasts of a woman but genitals of a man. I think the social and medical term for this is intersex."

"Oh! That's kind of weird." He shrugged, putting the drink on the counter.

"I have all I need. Loving parents and a smoking hot girlfriend. You probably know her actually; she was the captain of the Cheerios at McKinley." The quarterback smiled.

"No way! Well get in there." The boy smirked, retrieving Rachel's order. "Here you go miss, hope she enjoys it."

"She probably won't want it by the time I get home." The brunette laughed, thanking the boy and leaving to return to her girl.

**-o-**

The brunette sighed as she turned the lights off in the kitchen. Her hands, back and feet were sore from the amount that she had been working. She hated this. Rachel wanted to drop out of school so that she could do more hours so that she wasn't stressed all the time.

Quinn needed new clothes almost every week and they couldn't just go ahead and buy the biggest sizes because they didn't know how big the blonde would get. It was all so frustrating. Rachel needed something to take her anger out upon but she couldn't find it. She was going crazy.

"What's up dude?" Puck greeted enthusiastically, meeting the girl at her car.

"Oh you know," she sighed, "I just want to go home and sleep."

"You need to go easier on yourself bro." his eyes were full of sympathy as he patted her shoulder, getting in to the passengers side. The quarterback had asked him to meet her after work.

"How? There's no way that I can keep doing all of this Puck. I need to drop out of school but Quinn will kill me. Add the stress of keeping her in clothes that hide her baby bump well because of Finn and then add her waking me up in the middle of the night, almost every night to get her whatever the hell she is craving. Don't get me wrong Puck, I love looking after her and making sure she's okay but it's so hard." Rachel clutched on to the steering wheel. They weren't moving anywhere but she needed something to take her frustration out on. Her knuckles turned white.

"She's at five months; this isn't going to last much longer. Let me help you, I'll get a job and you can just pay me back later. I don't want to see you crash and burn like you are Rach." The boy tried.

"I can't ask you to do that Puck." The quarterback turned the car on and pulling out of the car park, driving towards the gym.

"You aren't asking, I'm telling you. How is Q doing anyway?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"She's okay. Finn has made her self esteem issues hard to deal with. We fight about her weight every morning. I just hope our relationship is strong enough to get through this. I'm not going anywhere, don't get me wrong. It's just so hard." The exhausted girl took a quick glance out of her window before turning her attention back to the road ahead.

"It's not going to get easier when the baby comes Rach." He said softly. He felt helpless.

"I know." She admitted quietly.

Rachel pulled in to a parking space and although she was tired, she was ready to let off some steam. She and Puck worked out together for just over an hour before they showered and went their separate ways. The girl sighed as she walked to her car, calling her fiancé as she did but getting no answer, she just left a message.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to hear your voice but I guess you're sleeping. I will be there when you wake up anyway so I don't know why I'm leaving a message." She laughed. "Anyway, I love you."

She smiled and rubbed her head when the thought of what would come in a few short months entered her mind. Sure, she was stressed as hell at the moment as the birth was not going to be an easy thing for either Quinn or Rachel to get through for different reasons, but at the end it would be worth it. The quarterback knew that as soon as she would see the tiny bundle of joy come out of the blonde, it would all be more than worth it. It had to be.

She was about to put her phone away in her pocket when it rang again. After the brief phone call, she left the car park with an even bigger smile on her face and hope in her heart.

**-o-**

As soon as Rachel got home, she went straight to her room and found the pregnant blonde curled up around her pillows. She took a mental image of this moment. The girl looked adorable. Cute. The brunette knew that there was a small chance that her fiancé would be in her bed. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, the Berry men had told the girl that she was welcome to just come over whenever she wanted.

Rachel moved onto the bed and woke Quinn gently, smiling once more when the girl opened her eyes. "I just got some great news." The quarterback smiled. "OSU are giving me a free ride through college. Literally everything Q. Sports and rooming. All we would have to pay for is food and things for our baby."

"That's great news!" her voice was still groggy and thick with her recent sleep. "I'll get a job as soon as I can and our parents can help with babysitting and things like that. They've already said that they would." A small smile played on the ex HBIC's lips as she motioned for the beaming girl to kiss her. "How was work?"

"It was the same as it always is. I went to the gym after with Puck."

"Well you are home just in time because I have another craving." Quinn smirked; trailing her finger down Rachel's torso and making her breath catch in her throat when she cupped the girl's package.

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked as she kissed, nipped and sucked down the blonde's neck.

"I _really_ want your cock."

"Blunt much?" the quarterback laughed, sitting up and peeling off her shirt.

The blonde shrugged, "You make me so wet." She got to her knees and let her fiancé take off her shirt, revealing the bump that was growing as a result of their love.

"You're beautiful Q." Rachel whispered, leaning down to kiss Quinn's stomach.

"Just get inside me." The blonde moaned, her hormones driving her up the wall already.

The quarterback just smirked, more than ready to take off her pants and do as her girlfriend demanded. Her pants and boxers were across the room in seconds and she was above her lover. Her hand reached between them, running her fingers through the girl's folds to make sure that she was as ready as she could be. Quinn closed her eyes, bit her lip and gasped in ecstasy as Rachel entered her slowly.

As soon as the brunette was all the way in, Quinn let out a long moan. "Don't you dare treat me like I'm going to break Berry." She warned as the sports star pulled out at the same speed she entered her fiancé.

"I wouldn't dream of it Fabray." She slammed back in to the ex cheerleader at a frantic pace. The girl's arms flew around Rachel's shoulders as the force of her thrusts made the whole bed move.

"Fuck baby!" the blonde cried out. Her hands clutched at anything that she could hold on to. She resorted to holding the headboard as the quarterback pounded harder in to her. The girl got up on to her knees, grabbing the pregnant girls hips to help her in her movements. They moved as one with their hips meeting each other perfectly.

"Shit, you're still so tight baby." Rachel tried her hardest to not come too soon. With Quinn's pregnancy hormones, they would usually start something but then the blonde would feel self-conscious and they would have to stop. It was becoming a problem for the quarterback because she didn't think that her balls could get any more blue. This was the first time in over three months that the couple had gotten so far and it was taking its toll.

"Rachel! Oh god! Tell me you love me." The ex HBIC cried out, needing the reassurance that Rachel did in fact love her.

"I love you so much baby." The quarterback made sure to make eye contact with Quinn as she said the words, understanding her vulnerability in the moment.

"Make me come." She whined and that was all Rachel needed. She angled herself perfectly to hit the soft spot inside her girl every time.

With in minutes, the girls were calling out in their orgasms as shocks tore through their bodies. The brunette collapsed to the side of her loved, breathing heavily as her arm draped over the blonde. "I love you." She breathed, this time placing a kiss on her fiancé's cheek.

"I love you too Rae."

Rachel hoped that her cock was going to be a regular craving of Quinn's.

**-o-**

"I think I'm going to join the Glee club." Quinn mused over her lunch. The four people who were sat around her all looked at her as if she were going crazy.

"Please tell me that was just the pregnancy hormones talking." Santana asked, dropping her sandwich.

"San says that the Glee club is full of nerds and losers who wouldn't know what to do if personal hygiene jumped up and hit them in the face." The quirky blonde told the group.

"That's not very nice." The quarterback frowned. "Why do you want to join the club babe?" Rachel wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and the girl instinctively leaned into the brunette.

"I just think that it would be nice to be a part of something. Mr Schue put up a notice saying that they needed more members otherwise they wouldn't be able to go to some competition and I figured I may as well at least try out." She shrugged. "I'm going to do it whether you guys think that it's a good idea or not."

"Did you want me to try out with you?" the quarterback offered softly, brushing some hair out of Quinn's face and behind her ear.

"It would be great if you would Rae, but if you don't want to then I understand."

"I'll try out with you." The couple leisurely set about choosing a song to sing. By the end of lunch they were stuck between 'Love you Forever' by Robson and Jerome and 'Many of Horror' by Biffy Clyro. They were going to go and work on them that night and use the better one for the auditions the next day.

After walking the ex cheerleader to her class, Rachel started making her way towards her own lesson. Someone fell into step beside her.

"Are you really going to let her do this?" the Latinas voice came. "Its social suicide. Puck, Britt and I were all talking about it and we think that it's a bad idea."

"She needs to feel like she fits in somewhere at the moment. Imagine how isolated she must be feeling right now. Sure, she has a great support system but none of us really know what she is going through. She gets out of bed, gets showered and comes to school. Then she goes home and most days Santana, she cries. Her life is empty without cheerios to keep her occupied so if my fiancé wants to join the Glee club to put a little bit of purpose back in to her life then so be it. I will be there next to her tomorrow to audition with her. If you guys really want to be supportive friends then I suggest that you are there with us, even if its just to sit in the stands and support us." The smaller girl defended. She wasn't about to justify herself to the Latina. Granted, she was Quinn's best friend but there was a big difference between the two.

Since Quinn was hospitalised, the quarterback was forced to grow up and see the bigger picture.

High school and popularity wasn't as important as she once thought it was. She had grown up and dealt with the fact that what might have been left of her childhood had gone the moment she conceived a child. At that moment, Santana was only concerned with popularity and how the 'people' viewed them and it pissed the quarterback off.

"This better be worth it." Santana warned.

"Making the girl I love smile is always worth it." Rachel said simply before saying goodbye to the Latina and entering her classroom.

**-o-**

The audition went very well. The couple had finally picked 'Love You Forever' and nailed it. Mr Schue was blown away by the power of Rachel's voice coupled with the softness of Quinn's. Needless to say, they were accepted in to the New Directions. What surprised the brunette however was the fact that following her and her girl on the stage was a certain Latina, blonde and a mowhawked guy.

The ex HBIC was over the moon that her friends had decided to try out as well which in turn made the quarterback over the moon. When the trio left the stage after obviously being accepted, the pregnant waddled over to them and hugged them happily.

"Thank you so much guys!" she squealed but within a second her face was pale and her bouncing had stopped. Rachel was quick to her feet, rushing to the girl to see what the matter was. "Rae," Quinn said quietly. Her voice was full of fear and distress. "My tummy hurts." She choked out before keeling over and clutching at her belly.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Puck called out while the quarterback's attention was on the collapsed girl.

"Its okay Q, I've got you baby. You're going to be fine."

"I can't be going in to labour Rach. Its way too soon." Tears started to form in the blondes eyes. Rachel leaned down and placed a soft, calming kiss to the girl's lips.

The quarterback felt hands on her shoulder and then warm breath in her ear._ "She's bleeding Rach."_ The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't let her face falter in her reassurance though. Quinn needed to stay calm and for the blonde to do that, she needed Rachel to be calm as well. But the quarterback knew what was happening; she had read enough baby books over the last three months to know. She felt like her heart was breaking.

Quinn was having a miscarriage and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

**AN: don't hate me, please. Tbh, this was in the plan from the start. **

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait people. This is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this fic and I look forward to writing more in the future.**

**There is one problem however, I have lost the list of prompts that everyone has submitted. I am going to try and find them all but in the mean time, feel free to submit more… please.**

**Crediting Momo0424 for her help with the football stuff for this chapter. Thank you :)**

**Review.**

**-o-**

"She's a fighter Q, stop worrying." Rachel laughed as she tried to stop her wife's irrational fears. "Come on babe, she can take her first day at school."

"But what if the bigger kids beat her up? What if she misses us too much?" the blonde sobbed.

The sports player held the woman even tighter in her arms. "She will be okay. She's five years old." She placed a kiss on Quinn's head before pulling away. "I have to get to practice or the coach is going to kill me. I might be the star quarterback but that doesn't mean shit to him."

"Alright." The ex HBIC sniffled.

"Call me if you need me, okay baby and I will be home within twenty minutes." The quarterback picked up her gym back and heaved it on to her shoulder. "By the way Q, I love when you wear my old McKinley Jersey." Rachel pulled her wife in to a sweet kiss which lingered on the blondes lips for the rest of the day.

When their tiny five year old came home from her first day of school, the blonde was more than happy to see her. She had been very protective over the girl ever since the couple had lost their first child back in high school.

It had been a decade since Rachel and Quinn were in school and they had finally managed to stop living with their parents support and had finally branched out on their own. The quarterback had been scouted during college to play for the Jets and they got married as soon as gay marriage became legal in the state.

Not a day went by where either of the two didn't think about what they had been through all those years ago and how it nearly cost them each other.

_I looked at her from across the room, my bag packed beside me and my hand on the door. She was on her knees. Crying. _

_I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as well but I couldn't feel the sadness that had brought them. I had been numb for months. I couldn't care about anything or anyone. Even Rachel._

_I wanted to. God help me I wanted to so badly but I just couldn't. I was scared. I was rejecting the world because I was a failure._

_I couldn't do the one thing that my body was programmed to do. I couldn't make my fiancé happy and seeing that spark die in her eyes, killed me more and more each day. She was hurting over our loss, I knew that. But how could she know how I feel? She wasn't connected to our baby like I was. She wouldn't ever know what I went through. The pain. The feeling as if my world was gone and it was never going to come back._

"_I need some time." I said in a voice that I barely recognised as my own. It was robotic. Mechanical._

"_But I need you Q. I don't want to take time apart. Just tell me what to do?" her tears were coming fast as she became more and more of a mess. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't pick up her pieces when I could barely find my own. Wasn't she supposed to be supporting me? _

_She must have been lying to me all along. It's the only reason I could think of to explain her behaviour._

_But then of course, I wasn't thinking rationally back then._

"_I just need to be alone." I walked out the door with barely a thought to what I was leaving. I went back to my parent's house and isolated myself from them. I didn't finish my senior year of high school because I could barely get through a day. _

_They say that miscarriages affect people in different ways. I just felt as if a part of me had died that day. It took me a while to get over that and thankfully, no matter how hard I pushed, Rachel was there._

_I called her names. I ignored her. I through the pregnancy clothes she had bought me into the road while it was raining. I treated her like shit._

_I treated her like shit because I blamed her. I blamed her for putting the baby inside me in the first place and it was her fault that we lost it._

_But she stayed through it all. She stuck by me and that was enough for me to remember that she hadn't lied. She loved me and she had always wanted what was best for me. Rationally, there was no reason for blaming her or treating her the way that I did. But she took it and she understood that I needed someone to blame. I needed to be cruel and malicious to her._

"Mommy! Look what I did today!" Lucy squealed as she ran out of the school building towards Quinn. She was waving a piece of paper that the blonde could only imagine was a drawing.

"Show me what you did sweetie." She smiled, taking the paper from the girl. On it were three stick figures, one of them smaller than the other two. The two bigger ones were labelled 'Mom' and 'Mommy' while the one in the middle of the two bigger stick figures was labelled 'Lucy'.

"We draw out families. I was confused though because everyone said that I was wrong because I have two mommies." The girls eyebrows furrowed in her confusion. The adult crouched down to her daughter's level, looking into her deep hazel eyes.

"Its not wrong Luce, it's just different." Quinn tucked some brown hair behind the girl's ear affectionately.

"I like being different because you and Mom are the best parents ever." Lucy started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wanna stop for ice cream on the way home?" the offer earned the blonde a very, very happy five year old. Quinn's phone vibrated as they were walking. "Honey, hold my hand while I answer my phone okay?" she didn't want her daughter to go running off while she wasn't paying full attention to her. "Hey you. How's practice been?"

"So long. I swear, if it wasn't a legal requirement for this guy to give us a lunch break then I swear he wouldn't. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Your daughter and I are just on our way home." Quinn said with a smile, enjoying hearing her wife's voice.

"Well I'm actually sat inside the ice cream shop waiting for you guys so hurry up because I'm starting to feel really weird with the amount of kids around and the fact that I'm on my own." The girl laughed.

"How did you know that we would be going for ice cream?" the blonde smiled, knowing that she was very predictable.

Rachel laughed again and it was like music to the ex cheerleaders ears. "Come on baby, I know you. You have been worrying all day about Luce and you're now going to take it out on ice cream because it's on the way home. You did the exact same thing on my first day of practice with the Jets."

"Yeah well." Quinn tried to defend but she knew that she was beat.

The brunette knew that her wife would be blushing and trying to find a way to change the topic. "I still think that you're just as adorable as the first time I ever talked to you baby. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? I was about to walk out of the girls bathroom with paper on my shoe but you stopped me. You insulted me to get my attention and that caught me off guard so I stumbled over my words." The blonde blushed harder.

"I knew then that you would be mine one day."

"And look at us now." The mother and daughter stopped outside of the ice cream shop. Quinn scanned the room for her wife and saw her sat at a booth with a dopey smile on her face and the phone to her ear. She was wearing her old McKinley letterman jacket, sweat pants and her hair was down. She looked amazing.

"Yeah. God, I can't wait to see you again Q. It feels like its been years since this morning." The woman threw her head back as the look on her face matched the longing in her voice. The ex cheerleader loved that after all this time, after all that they had been through, their love never got old or died down. If anything it grew more and more each day.

"I'm closer than you think. You look amazing by the way." the blonde watched as Rachel's head snapped up so fast that she thought she would get whiplash. A smile spread across the quarterback's features, making Quinn smile in turn. The mother and daughter finally walked into the shop and made their way through the people to the brunette.

Lucy was excited to share her day with her Mom and tell her what flavour ice cream she wanted. Rachel went to get it as the blonde and her daughter got settled in their booth. Quinn let her mind drift to when she got out of her funk and finally forgave Rachel for everything that she had blamed the girl for.

"_Quinnie? Sweetie, are you going to get dressed today? You have a visitor." My mom knocked and came in to my room. She smiled softly at me and I forced a smile back. I think it was a smile although it probable came out more as a grimace. _

_I wasn't ready to face the world again but I knew that I needed to. It had been two months and I had barely left my room let alone my house. My mom tried to make me appointments to go and talk to a shrink but I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed to go and see them. Then she brought the shrink to me and most of the time I just cried and bitched about Rachel and how she had done everything perfectly. _

_The shrink helped me I think._

_Now I'm just wallowing in self pity, rather than self loathing and hatred for the world and everything in it. Mom now felt confident with leaving me alone with sharp objects. I had to laugh at this. Although I felt like I had nothing to live for, I wouldn't have ever taken my own life. I guess she was just being cautious though. _

_Mom helped me get in to some clean clothes because I didn't want to be wearing my pyjamas to see whoever it was. a small pang in my heart hoped that it was Rachel but I doubted that it would be. The last time I had seen her was a month ago, right before I hit rock bottom. She had gotten the blunt end of my bad mood and she stormed out of my room and my house. I thought that she was gone from my life as well. _

_However, in that moment I had never been happier to be proved wrong. She stepped around the doorframe, a small smile on her lips. She looked good but not as good as she usually did. Her hair was lifeless and she had lost a lot of weight. Too much, I thought. _

_She stood in my door, only moving to let my mom past. I sat on my bed, looking at her in disbelief. _

"_Hey Q." she greeted, her hands staying in their pockets of her jacket. She loved that jacket._

_I broke down there and then. I couldn't stop crying and I was finding it hard to breathe through my sobs. I gasped for air but none was coming. _

_And then she was next to me. She put her hand on my back and started rubbing, telling me to calm down. Her other hand was on mine on my knee, her fingers trying to persuade mine to open so that she could join our hands. _

"_I'm so sorry Rachel." I gasped out in between my incredibly unattractive wheezes. _

"_Don't be." Was all she said on the matter. Whenever I tried to apologise she just said that. _

"_I don't want to be on a break anymore." I cried, "I need you so much." I clutched to her shirt as if she would leave if I didn't hold on._

"_I'm not going anywhere Q, I never did." Her voice was soft but careful. I could tell that she was hurt but that she meant what she was saying. "I love you." She told me, starting a fresh wave of tears._

_I tried to tell her that I love her back but the tears got the best of me. She knew though and that's all that matters._

_In the days that followed, we talked about what had happened, how I had felt and how she had felt. From that moment on, we leaned on each other rather than pushed against each other. It was certainly better than being apart._

_I'm just glad that our relationship was strong enough to get through it._

Rachel returned with three ice creams and took her seat next to the blonde. "You look like you were far away." The brunette whispered into her wifes ear when Lucy was busy devouring her frozen snack.

"I was just thinking about when you forgave me for treating you like shit after the miscarriage." The woman took a pause in her sentence but before she could open her mouth to say the words, the quarterback interrupted her.

"Don't be." She said with a smile. This time when she said it, there was just happiness and love to her words. No resentment or hurt and it made the ex cheerleader happy. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too babe." Quinn smiled, placing one hand on her best friend's cheek before joining their lips once more. It was slow but not all that soft. The blonde took her lovers bottom lip between her teeth and sucked lightly on it before releasing the skin.

"Well would you look who it is?" a Latina called out, making her way towards the small family.

"Hey San." The two adults greeted happily.

"Hello Ms Lopez." Lucy greeted the woman with a pout.

"Don't be little miss pouty face okay. I told you that you could call me Auntie San outside of school but in school it's Ms Lopez like all the other kids." Rachel and Quinn looked confused as their friend slid in to the seat next to their daughter. "We had a little issue in class today but it's alright."

The couple nodded in their understanding. Three years ago the Latina had made the move from Ohio to New York after college. She had become a teacher, surprising everyone who knew her. It just so happened that Lucy Fabray was in her class for her first year of school.

"Where's Brit?" Quinn asked, looking around for the other blonde.

Santana sighed, "She's teaching her granny hip hop class down at the community centre. You know, I think I'm going to ask her tonight guys." The woman smiled.

"Congrats San." The brunette patted their friend on the shoulder and laughed.

"Thanks guys. Look, I better go because I have a lot to do if I want it all to be perfect." They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The small family got home and got settled down for the evening. The couple snuggled on the couch while their daughter was more than happy to sit in the armchair and play with her dolls. Rachel was happy. Quinn was happy.

Nothing could be better.

**Here we go. A Fababy and a Happily ever after. I'm sorry if you guys think that I rushed the end. All good things come to an end right?**

**Review. **

**Leave prompts.**

**Review.**


End file.
